you SLEPT with him?
by Shattered-By-Broken-Dreams
Summary: Someone Tells Charlie that bella and Edward did a little somthin somthin, Bella intends to get even... will it go well? t 4 language. ExB, but Jake tries to change that...which only causes him physical pain, and bella, almost loses her life.
1. Chapter 1

**okay... so i wrote another story for fun, out of boredom actually... i made my friend read it and she is addicted! supposedly!! so i figure maybe if she loves it,(cause sadly she HATES twilight! :(i know huh?) maybe others will to! so PLEASE read it all! and PLEASE REVIEW! i kill everything... its like i'm not even here, i am invisible!**

BPOV

I was sitting on my rocking chair, going through all of the pictures in the photo book i got for my 18th birthday. The first picture was of me and Edward in the kitchen. I still have the pictures he hid when he left, we pulled them out of the floor a while ago. My eyes started to water as i remembered that night that he left... and those months to follow.

"bella, love are you okay?" Edward asked, startling me, i hadn't heard him come in. He walked over to where i was sitting and took the book from my hands. It was turned to the page with the picture of me and him in the living room with Charlie. He set the book down, and gently picked me up, and sat us down on my bed. " i'm so sorry love, i never meant to hurt you so much. you know that i love you more than anything, and i promise that i will not let you go ever again. as long as you are here, so am I." his voice seemed sad, like he was ready to cry too. sometimes I wonder if this hurt him as much as it did me.

"I know, but it's hard to look back and be okay, it's hard to think that i almost lost you forever! When you left, you took every part of me with you." i told him, i didn't really like to talk about this with him, and he didn't like talking about it either. but it had to be said. We needed to let things out there.

" I know love, it was the same for me. Leaving you was the stupidest thing i could ever do." he whispered.

" No it wasn't!" i yelled. " You did it to keep me alive, you wanted me to have a normal life, which didn't really happen because of the werewolves.. but still you did it cause -"

"Because I thought you would be okay I believed you could be normal" he interrupted, his body tensed around mine, and i knew it was 'cause he was kicking himself for what he had done.

" No, that's not what i was going to say exactly.."

"Then what were you going to say?"

"I was going to say that you did it because you loved me, you loved me enough to protect me. Or to atleast try to protect me."

"i had always loved you, and yes it was enough to try to protect you, but it didn't help when you starting hanging out with jacob."

"I am sorry," that was all i could manage to say, he was right, and i knew it. The tears started coming more quickly, and he held me for a while, we sat in silence for a long time.

" What are you thinking about?" He asked. i loved how he hated the way that my mind was the only one he couldn't read.

"you know, i bet that if i hadn't hung out with jacob, we probably wouldn't be here right now, I mean I would never get over you, but if i didn't know about cliff diving, Alice never would have seen me jump. And we wouldn't have had to go save you." I guess i am very glad i had started hanging out with Jake.

"No, i told I still would have come back for you. I couldn't live without you, it just took so long to realize that." He said.

It was quite again for awhile, we just laid there, i stared out the window for a bit, relaxing and listening to the wind and the rain. Then, Edward tensed up around me again, i turned as much as i could and looked at his face, his eyes were black as night, and i could have sworn his face just got a little paler if it were possible.

"What's Wrong?" I asked

"You'll find out soon enough." he replied. As soon as he said that Charlie burst through my door, his face was a deep purple, and he looked ready to kill... i hope he didn't have his gun on him.

" YOU UNGRATEFUL LITTLE BASTARD!" He yelled, i was stunned, what could be so horrible he would call Edward such a name? Obviously the feeling showed on my face and charlie went off again. "DON'T ACT LIKE YOU DON'T KNOW BELL'S! AND YOU, GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HOUSE!"

Edward stood up, and got ready to speak, but i beat him to it. "Ch - DAD, What's wrong?! what happened? Dad, calm down, Edward's not going anywhere!"

"DAMNIT BELLA, How could you do that? your 18 years old! He left you, left you to rot, and than came back expecting everything to be all fine and dandy! he's been back a few months and you SLEEP with him?" he screamed... where was he getting this from?

"Charlie, Sir, i can assure you we have done nothing of the sort." Edward said, how the hell was he staying calm?

"OUT NOW!!"

"DAD! I never slept with Edward!" i yelled, " No matter how much i love him, or how badly i want to, we haven't gone that far!"

"Oh BULLSHIT BELLS! I was talking to Jacob, and he told me all about it, he told me everything you told him!" his face was going a deeper purple, and it looked like he was about to pass out. I know the color of my face was about to be a way deeper color than his!

JAKE TOLD YOU THIS? MY JACOB? Jacob Black!?" I couldn't stop myself from screaming, and i think it scared Charlie... and from the looks of it Edward too? Charlie was speechless, so he just nodded. "I WILL KILL THAT MONGREL! i swear if it's the last thing I do, i can't believe he would do this to me!!"

"so you did sleep with him?" Charlie questioned, he was calming down now, but just a bit at a time.

"NO! i have NOT slept with him! god dad! how could you believe him?"

"I don't really know Bells, he's just such a good kid, and would never lie! and he's your best friend!"

"In about ten minutes, he's dead! So much for a best friend!" i said, then i flew down the stairs and out to my truck, Edward right behind me. I think Charlie was to shocked to chase me down right now, or the would be guns going off right now.

"Where are we going?" Edward asked.

"_I _am going to La Push!" I answered. Jake is not getting away with this one, tell on me about the bikes, i'll get over it, but tell my FATHER that i am sleeping with Edward already? nuh uh!

Edward grabbed my arm just then and whirled me around to face him, I tried to pull away, but i knew i stood no chance. Why did he have to be a vampire? sometimes i wish that i was just as perfect as he was!

"Edward let me go!" I exclaimed.

"You are not going over there! You have no IDEA what could happen to you," he said.

"It will be fine, don't worry, Jake won't hurt me Edward! he loves me to much to do that!"

"Bella, love, it worries me when you go over there, i never know if your coming back."

"I'll be fine, just let go!" I yelled, I don't think i have ever been this mad at Edward, but right now i was really pissed off, he can't control me! "DAMNIT EDWARD! GET YOUR HAND OFF ME!!"

He let go, and i ran to my truck, started the engine, and left for the reservation. Right now i was kinda wishing I had that audi Edward had been wanting to get me. On the way there I thought about Edward and the reaction i got when I told him to get his hand off me, I was starting to feel really bad for yelling at him and then just leaving him there alone, but he could have easily stopped me right? why didn't he?

When I pulled up to Billy's house, Billy was looking out the window, he looked ashamed, HOLY CROW, Jake told him too? who did he tell? i'm going to kill him! I jumped out of my truck and slammed my door... HARD.

"JAKE GET YOUR SORRY BUT OUT HERE!!" I screamed. for a second i wondered if he was even home, it was kinda hard to see with the rain, and i didn't really feel like going over there because of Billy, but then i saw him appear in the doorway, he walked toward me until he was about a foot away from me.

* * *

**ok so what did you think? i have more but don't know if i want to post it.. lets just say things do NOT go well...**


	2. Chapter 2

**okay, so hits means views right? if i'm wrong let me know.. if i'm right lemme know! okay people please review! i want reviews! i want to be told i'm loved! haha... okay... **

**here's chapter 2! enjoy...**

* * *

"What?" He asked, he tried to keep a straight face and look innocent, but he started to laugh instead. And it was the sensitive jake that I know, he sounded evile and scary? Jake was scaring me? nah...

"JAKE! why did you do that? WHY would you tell Charlie that I slept with Edward? Jake you knew he would be mad! why could you be so.. so.. insensitive?" I asked him.

"that's exactly why Bells, cause i knew Charlie would be mad... mad enough to ban the leech from your house." he replied. " And maybe.. well, maybe if Charlie got rid of Edward i could have a cha -"

"JAKE! you know that would NEVER happen! i DO NOT want you like that! I am IN LOVE WITH EDWARD! and he is my fiance, you couldn't keep me away from Edward! nobody can jake!" I told him. "I love him, and you just can't change that! but you sure do sounds like your want to change our relationship, and it may be working."

"Oh, so I can change our relationship for the better now can I." he said, it was more of a statement than a question, and he got this smirk on his face... what the?

He walked that last foot of space toward me and leaned in. Before i knew it he was kissing me. His breath was still hot, He pulled me close to his body, and I felt like i couldn't breath. He tried to gain entrance to my mouth, but i wouldn't allow it. I tried to pull away, Yet i knew it was no use, he was to strong for me. and just like the first time, my body shut down, i dropped my arms and waited. Desperately hopeing he would stop soon. When he did he backed off, and smiled, eyes closed, happy.

"So, did I change it?" he asked, keeping his eyes closed, probably replaying the moment.

"yes, yes you did Jake." I whispered. I was so angry with him right now!

I ran over to the back of my truck and grabbed the crowbar that i left there just in case i ever need it. I ran back over to Jake as quietly as i could so he didn't open his eyes and stop me before i could hit him. I pulled my arms back and swung, The bar hit him where it counts and he doubled over onto the ground in pain.

"BELLAAAA, WHAT WAS T-THAT F-F-FOR??" He howled.

"I HATE YOU JACOB BLACK! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN! I CAN'T STAND YOU! YOU ARE AN INSOLENT JERK!"I screamed, and I think it pissed him off. Why oh why do werewolves heal so quickly?

He got up on his feet, and looked at me, oh boy... he was mad! holy crow!! he was shaking violently, I don't think he is going to be able to control himself. And I was right, the next thing i knew he had phased and was chasing after me. I started running, but i don't think I can outrun Jake.

"JAKE! CALM DOWN!!" I yelled as I ran away. " JAKE, NO,DON'T! JAKE NO, PLEASE, JACOB BLA - OW!" He tackled me and i fell to the ground.

I felt a sharp pain in my left arm and then felt Jake scratch at my stomach. I turned my head to the left and I saw three other wolves running towards us, I cringed and screamed when two of them toppled on Jake. The other one was no where to be seen. I studied the two wolves and noticed that they were Sam and Embry. I looked around again and saw Quil coming over to me, he must've been the other wolf.

"Bella, O lord, are you okay?" Quil asked. He helped me stand and took me over to my truck to sit me down. " of course your not okay, look at you."

"I'll be fine Quil, don't worry about me." I said, sitting on the seat in my truck, i had to get out of here. I had to get away before something bad happened. " I'll sit here a minute, you go help them."

"okay.. your sure?" i just nodded and he took off to help them, as soon as i was sure they couldn't stop my, i flipped the key to the truck and raced off, well i left, sometimes I wish i had that Audi Edward wanted to get me. I pulled out my phone and dialed Edward's cell, but someone other than Edward answered.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Emmett? Why do you have Edward's cell?" i asked.

"Oh, hey Bells, what's up? are you okay? what'd you do? trip over the dirt? Edward let me borrow it cause mine just died. what's wrong?"

" Jake and i got into a fight... did Edward tell you about that?"

"yeah, he was kinda depressed since you yelled at him. What did jake do?"

"well... He kissed me... and then i hit him with a Crowbar where it counts, and he phased... He attacked me, he only got my arm and stomach, but the smell is horrible, i don't think i would be able to drive all the way home."

"that son of a bitch! where are you?"

" on the highway, about three miles from forks."

"on my way, i'll call Edward. K?"

"Kay." I said, and heard a click on the other end, i hung up and drove a little further, the smell of the blood was making me woosy, and the pouring rain wasn't helping any. I switched my blinker on and went to get over, there wasn't much traffic, so it was safe to pull off to the side of the rode. I was really dizzy now, I wasn't going very fast was I? It's kinda blurry out the windshield. I turned off on the road and felt a bump before i passed out.


	3. Chapter 3

Emmetts point of view.

I was driving down the highway looking every where for Bella's truck, when someone called me. well technically Edward. Oh look who's calling, it's Edward.

"Emmett, what's taking so long?" He asked. " Getting a picture copied doesn't take an hour, where are you?"

"On the Highway... look bro, somethin' happened, somethin' bad man." I said.

"EMMETT WHAT DID YOU DO?!" He snapped at me, when something happens it's always my fault isn't it?

"Nothing, I haven't done nothing... Yet, Edward, Bella called." I told him, then i preceded on with the details that Bella gave me. When i finished the only sound on was of Edward revving up his volvo.

"That _mongrel, _I knew i shouldn't have let her go! I swear, if that dog comes anywhere near us, i will take his mouth off!" he said, boy do we not want to get Edward pissed, but he can't go after them, i mean what could happen? obviously not something good.

"No, Stay there Edward, no need to get us all killed, i will call you when I -O my god.."

"WHAT? Emmett, what is it? EMMETT?"

"Edward, I - I - I found Bella... well I found her truck, Man get over here NOW! I am on the highway between La Push and Forks, call 911 and hurry!!" I yelled.

I pulled the jeep over and jumped out of the car and ran over to Bella's truck, which was upside down in a field. The door was flown open, and Bella was nowhere to be seen. I walked over to the front of the truck, and looked in what was supposed to be a windshield, i could Smell Bella's blood, and there was quite abit of it on the steering wheel and driver seat, It smelled so good. It was distracting...

SEARCH EMMETT! Not a good time to be thinking about Bella's blood, focus on finding Bella. I looked all over the field in about ten seconds and saw her nowhere, she has to be around here somewhere, unless Somebody else found her first. If that mongrel has Bella, I will personally hunt him down myself. Bella is my little sister and nobody messes with her!

"That's right Emmett, nobody messes with Bella, and if you hunt Jacob Black down, you will not be alone. Now keep looking." Oh Edward's here already, well that figures i mean, when were looking for Bella he's here in five minutes. " Of course i'm here, Your thinking about the love of my existence, not a cat, I will find Bella.And the others are on their way."

"did you call the police?" i asked.

"No... maybe i should do that." he said, and took his Cell phone from me. He called the police and they said they were on their way.During his conversation Carlisle and the others appeared. They waited and finally Edward hung up, but then dialed another number.

"Who are you calling?"

"Charlie, He needs to know what's going on, and I should probably let him know soon." He said.

"No worries, I have already done that." Carlisle assured him. " Charlie said he will find somebody to bring him over because he does not want to kill himself trying to get here, he is about to have a heart attack, i don't think we should have called him.

"Where's Alice?" Edward questioned.

"I don't know exactly, she got out and took off somewhere, she said not to worry she will only be a minute or two." He replied.

"EDWARD!!" Someone yelled, It was Alice, I turned around and saw a broken and tattered Bella cradled bridle styl in Her arms. She was walking towards us slowly as if Bella weighed a million tons. She was cut up pretty bad from what i could see, her shirt was ripped open, and her arm was bloody.

"BELLA! " Edward yelled. He ran over to Alice and took Bella from her Arms. " Bella! o god Bella. Please don't do this to me, not again. Alice where was she?"

"I had a vision of this, it must have been right before it happened. I found her in a bush about a half a mile back, Her door wasn't fully shut, and when she went to get over she ran over something, i think it was a dead deer, anyways she went flying from the car and into a bush." she said." Edward she doesn't have very much time. Maybe about another haf hour to live, and if the paramedics try to help, it won't work. Edward... There's only one thing that can save her.!" Edward Looked as if he was going to cry, this must be very hard for him, "damning" his fiance to live a life like ours.

We sat there for a moment when I heard sirens. The meds were almost here, maybe a mile or two back, we had to be quick. "Oh shit, Edward you can't do it now, the parameds are coming, they will get suspicious." I said.

"I KNOW EMMETT!" Edward yelled, but in a voice so low only we could hear it. He turned around and ran. I went to run after him, but Alice stopped me.

"Emmett let them go, they will be fine, trust me. Let's just head home."

"ugh, Fine!" I whined. It was hard to believe her, but nobody bets against Alice, i mean c'mon she see's the future. It's kinda hard not to trust her.

"Emmett, let's go! my hair is getting soaked and I really have better things to be doing." Rose spoke out. How could she be so selfish? My little sister is about to die and she is worried about her hair?

"Rose, for once just think about someone other than YOURSELF!" I said. I grabbed her hand and took her to my jeep. I guess she rode here with Carlisle and Esme.

"Emmett, I care about Bella, she may not be like a sister, or let alone a friend, but she is important to you, so she is important to me, But there is something i was going to do with you. And i had it all planned. And besides i trust Edward to do the right thing, no matter what it is." She said, i looked at her, and she looked almost sad, maybe she does care about Bella more than i thought.

The whole way home All i could think about was what Rose had said, what if Edward didn't change her? What if he just let her die? I mean, that would be depressing for all of us, Bella is a member of our family, and we don't want to lose her... but what if Edward couldn't do that to her? What if he tried and couldn't stop?


	4. Chapter 4 woohoo

**so u guys better be glad I love ya.. my hands killing me... haha! well here's the chapter! thanks for all the lovin! hope ya like it! sorry for the incovenience, and hope ya still love meh! muah!**

* * *

Chapter 4: Edward's POV

I ran.. I don't really know where to, but i ran. How could I let this Happen? I should have made her stay with me. I am so much stronger than her, but i didn't want to fight with her either. And because i let her go, because of me, If I don't change her, she will die. That mutt cost my Bella's life. I can't change her... I just can't. I can't let her go through all that pain, I can't damn her to the life i am forced to live.

Yet if i don't change her, and she dies, I won't be able to live with myself. I won't live... if she goes... i go too, but what about Carlisle and Esme? and everbody else. The pain they will have to go through if we are both taken from them. What if there is no after life like she says and I never get to see her again?

I slowed down to a normal walk, and looked for a place to set her down. I settled on a Tree big enough to hide us from the rain. It was big, a weeping willow, it's branches hung very low, I layed her down by the trunk of the tree and thought. I thought about everything, over and over again until My Bella spoke.

"Ed - ward?" She asked.

"Yes love?" I replied.

"I am so so so sor - ry! I love you so much please... please don't," her voice was low, I could barely even hear it, but her heartbeat was quiter and i was losing time.I wish so badly I could read her mind right now." Please don't let me die..."

How could I tell her i couldn't do this to her? How could I tell her that I didn't want her to live like me. I don't want her thinking I want to live without her.

I looked down at her, even all tattered and broken, she was still gorgeous. How could something so horrible happen to something so beautfiul? The rain was coming down harder now, and was starting to drip through the branches. Why does it rain at the darkest moments?

"P - lea -se." She choked out. She sounded so sincere, and she desperateky wanted this. How could I deny her the only two things she wants?

I bent over her, I knew i didn't have much time. Maybe about fifteen minutes. I moved close to her, and brushed the hair away from her neck. I hovered over it for a few seconds, what if i couldn't stop? Her scent was so perfect, like freesias, what if i couldn't deny the taste?

"I love you so much Edward, I trust you." she whispered.

I couldn't stop myself, I sunk my teeth into her neck. The taste was like nothing i've ever had before. It tasted nothing of the smell, it was much better. I didn't want to stop, her blood was so delicious, better than a mountain lions. I kept pulling blood from her body, I didn't stop until I heard her scream. I pulled away from her neck and ran to the other side of the tree. I wanted more, but I couldn't I couldn't do that to my bella. I loved her to much to do that.

I finally walked over to her and layed down beside her, I snuggled close to her as possible, I just layed there with her until she started struggling. The venom was kicking in. She pulled away a little and looked at me. She looked, happy? Was she thanking me for this? I just sent her to hell, and she is happy with it?She deserves so much better, and she picks me?

"Thank you," she whispered. She closed her eyes and let the pain start to take over her body. She squeezed my hand every now and then and I pulled her closer.

After a while i realized that I had to take her back to the house. We couldn't just lay here, we weren't that far from where the truck was, and people would be looking for her. Poor Charlie, I am going to have to be the one that tells him about Bella's "death" He will be devastated. I will have to do it after she has fully changed, I can't just leave her can I?

I picked her up and started running again. We were about halfway home when she let out a high pitched scream. She was struggling to get out of my arms, I held her bridal style, and I don't think she liked it at all. She didn't like it at all anytime, but right now, with the cuts and bruises it had to be much worse. I slowed down again when we got to the drive way, when we got inside I walked right past everybody without a word and Alice gave me a dirty look.

"_You did it?" _she thought, i nodded. _"I am so happy with you Edward, come tell me about it later. Oh and yes I wil bathe her for you later."_ I nodded again and heade up to our room.

* * *

**so... there was something I was going to say... or was it ask? anyways... I don't remember! haha...**


	5. Chapter 5

I can't Believe I was so stupid.If I would have stayed at La push instead of trying to get the hell out of there this probably wouldn't have happened. I mean ya, I get My wish, I get to spend eternity with Edward, But What about our wedding? I won't be able to control myself around everybody! And thanks to Jake Char - Omg... CHARLIE! He's probably freaking out

"UAAHHH!" I screamed, Then venom Feels as if it's chewing away the insides of my body. It burns so bad, it's a hundred times worse than the scratches or the wreck. I can barely move. My mouth burns too, it hurts to breath, and I almost feel like stopping, just so I don't have to go through the pain anymore, but I can't do that to Edward. And besides, I wanted this so badly, and now I have it.

"Where are we go - ing?" I asked, I can't go home, and I don't know if they want me in there house right now, I don't know if I will get annoying with the pain or not.

"I am taking you home." he replied. WHY? why was he taking me home? Charlie will have a heart attack when he see's me lying there all broken and in pain.

"but, but Charlie? He, you can't take me ho - " It hurts so much to speak right now, but he just can't take me home.

"Not to Charlie's, Love, We are going to my house, And pretty soon to be yous Too." He assured me before kissing me on the forehead.

He kept running and I kept whimpering, I know we weren't really running very long, but the entire time my mind was focused on the pain and It felt like forever. When we finally reached the house he slowed down, He walked right past Alice, and she was giving him A dirty look. I wonder why that would be. He walked slowly up the stairs and set me down gently on his bed.

"Edward? Your sheets will get ruined," I whined. the pain was starting to get worse and I could barely focus on anything, But I swear I heard Edward chuckle.

"Bella, do you honestly think that my sheets are more important to me than you are? Love, I can buy new sheets, But i can not buy love like this." He said.

Okay, so he had a point, I still felt bad though, This bed, and these sheets had to have cost a lot of money. Even if the bed was only here because of me. I didn't want to ruin it. He sat down beside me and stroked my cheek, We layed there for about an hour or so, I think, I couldn't be to sure, and he hummed my Lullaby.

when Esme, Jasper, and Calisle came home Edward gave me a kiss and got up to go talk to them. I think they were in the hallway because i could here them as if they were standing right beside me.

"You bit her?"Carlisle asked.

"Yes, I did, about four or five hours ago." Edward Replied.

"Alright, then the pain will be getting much worse quite soon."

"UUHH" I screamed. It hurt so bad, and everytime they talked about the pain getting worse, It seemed to get worse. It was very hard to restrain myself from screaming as it was.

"hey Bro, you doin' okay?" I heard Jasper ask.

"I think it's Bella that you should be worried about Jasper" He said.

"Ya, your right, but still, I can feel the emotions coming off of you, and I can tell it had to have been hard to do that to her. do you want me to come in and Take some of the pain away from her?

"No, I do not want you to do that.You have had to go through that to many times, and I don't want you to have to do it again. You don't deserve it"

"Nonsense Edward, it doesn't really bother me anymore, well i don't think it does, it has been a while, but still, Bella is like family, I would be glad to help in any way." Jasper told him. Then the door opened and I felt the bed sink down a bit next to me.It wasn't Edward, And it wasn't Jasper, It was Alice.

"Hey Bells, i'm so sorry sweetie, Only a few more days, but right now Me and Rosalie are going to give you a bath okay? Your filfthy and wet, and Edward asked me to bathe you. I don't really see why he can't do it... wait, yes i can, haha, He doesn't want to see your cuts and bruises, he's really worried about you ya know." She said, She sounds so sweet, I almost didn't want to deny the bath. I hate how they can dazzle me like that. especially Alice, she's like my sister.

"No-" I choked, " No bath - " I couldn't say anymore, It was to hard, I don't see why I even Tried to stop her, I stood no chance. You never tell Alice no, cause she won't listen.

"To Bad!" She chirped. She scooped me up and carried me to the bathroom, Rosalie came in and held me while Alice stripped me of my close. They set me in and began To clean me up.

Every now and then I would get restless and scream, And Rosalie or Alice would tell me to calm down, or quit moving. When They pulled me out, I was wrapped up in a towel and set back down on the bed. Why weren't they dressing me?

"Sorry Bella, But Calisle wants to take a look at your cuts before they heal, He wants to see the damage Jake and wreck caused." Rosalie said. I could hear the anger in her voice. I guess I could almost relate to her story, in a way. I don't honestly think that she would care about me very much, but then again we have grown a bit closer since Edward came back.

"I'll stay with you though, kay." Alice said. I nodded my head and closed my eyes.

As soon as Rosalie left Carlisle and Esme came in. Esme sat down beside me and took my hand, She kissed my forhead and stroked my hair. "I am sorry dear." She said. "I am surprised at how well your taking the pain."

"Yes, you are doing very good Bella. Now lets look at you." Carlisle spoke. I really don't want him lookng at me...

He removed my towel and began to examine my body, The whole time Alice and Esme each held one of my hands. When i would struggle or scream they would squeeze it a bit. I don't know how long it was until Carlisle left. It felt like forever. When he did Esme and Alice proceded to dress me. When they were done they laid me down on the bed again, Which now has new sheets, and tucked me in.

I laid there with my eyes closed and tried not to focus on the pain. When Edward came back he laid under the covers with me this time. His body felt so cool against mine, and I believe it helped with the pain, maybe it was just that his very presence can do everything and anything to me.

Where did you go?" I asked him.

"To talk to Charlie." He replied.


	6. Chapter 6

**HEY! so I am sorry I don't update as early as i was... haha... I can barely move my fingers! so please ignore the spelling! And REVIEW!! If I have to... I won't update till I get 60 reviews! bwahahaha... sorry... anyways... **

**I was never told By SM that Bella woudln't Be able to talk... so in my story she can talk... she just hurts ALOT and doesn't want to movers! so ya... lovers ya! i am going to bed early(it's only 7) cuz I just took some meds for my fingers and am feeling a bit loopsy! SORRY IF BELLA SEEMS A LITTLE OOC!**

Chapter 6 Bella's pov.

"And...?" I questioned him.

"Well, I told him that we think you crawled away from the wreck, but that there was no possible way you could still be alive." He replied.

How could he tell Charlie that? Charlie is my father, I am all he has left. I am not dead either, I am perfectly fine, next to the part where my entire body is burning, but still, I will be fine.

"But...I'm, i'm not" I said.

"Not yet, but you will be soon Bella remember? And if you go to Charlie without a scratch, and pale skin, he will get suspicious. Not only that, you won't be able to control yourself around blood." He told me.

"What did he say?" I asked. I hope he handles this well. I still don't think that we had to tell him that though.

"He didn't believe me, but I had Carlisle call him, and he believed me then. He is heartbroken, he wishes that he had the chance to tell you he loved you, and that he was glad you stayed with him. He said that your stay there was one of the happiest times of his life and he is sad it's over. He cried a lot, Than he said he was going to call renee." He whispered.

MOM! no, no! not Renee, no she won't be able to take it! I can't go along with this. Charlie is one thing, but Renee is a totally different story. How would she cope with this? Would she be able to?

"GAAH!" I cried. I couldn't take this pain, not only was my body aching now, but my heart was too. Parents are not supposed to bury their children. It's not right! I could feel my eyes start to water. This is much harder than I thought it would be.

"Now do you see why I didn't want to do this to you Bella? I love you more than anything, but I don't want you to have to live like this. I want you with me forever, but if that means giving up something you don't want to, I don't want to make you." He said.

"FINE!" I screamed. I drew in a deep breath and held it there. I wouldn't normally do this, but I know Edward would stop me, and I have to let him know I will be fine, And I would be able to control myself around Charlie.

"What are you doing?" Edward Chuckled. I also heard a burst of laughter coming from the rest of the house.

A few seconds later Jasper walked in laughing so hard he could barely walk straight."Bella, you know that holding your breath isn't going to kill you now right?" he spoke.

"Ya...I knew that..."I replied."RAAAH!" I yelled again. God, when is this going to stop? It hurts so bad.

Jasper walked over and sat down next to Edward and I on the bed. He grabbed one of my hands and all of a sudden some of the pain started to go away.

"Jasper, Do-" I started to speak, but he cut me off.

"No worries Bells, I would like to help - " He choked out, he had a funny look on his face, but he was trying to hide it from me so I didn't have to see the pain he is in."I can't stand to see people in pain, especially family, and you are my little sis now ya know."

"Thanks." I said, he hugged me and leaned back. Having Jasper as a big brother really won't be that bad.

The three of us sat there for a while, I tried to get some sleep, but was in to much pain. Then we got another intteruption. It was Emmett. He was carrying a vase filled with Freesia's.

"Aww, thanks Emmett." I said.

"These aren't for you." He laughed.

I felt the blood rush up to my cheeks and made all three boys laugh. Emmett walked over and sat the Vase down on the night stand next to the bed.

"Of course they are for you silly Bella. I just wanted to see your face turn colors for the last time. Who did you think they were for? The Boogeyman?" He chuckled.

"Emmett, other than the flowers, tell them what you really came here for." Edward interrupted.

"Oh yeah, how did you - wait, nevermind. Anyways I got a call from Sam. He wants to come see how Bella is doing, and he wants to bring the pack. All of them want to see her, even Jake, but Sam said that if you let them come they will keep Jake away." He answered.

I looked at Edward, I could tell he didn't want to do this, but he knew sam could keep control, It was the others that he was probably worried about. He looked at me and cocked his head to the side. His eyes showed concern, but I noticed he was also saying that it was up to me. I nodded my head once to him and he looked back up at Emmett.

"Alright, Let them know it's okay." He told him.

"Already did! I knew you would say yes, Alice told me, they will be here any minute." Emmett exclaimed.


	7. Chapter 7

**okay, So I bet you all had a feeling this chapter would End badly... wellz... just read on... haha! It's sorta long! and people... please leave more reviews! i understand if u don't have an account... but those of u who do, i want to know what you think! and thanks to all of you who review alot! haha! i love ya guys!**

"They're already on their way here?" I repeated. That's nice, I didn't want them to come this soon.

"Yup!"Emmett chirped popping the P. He left the room followed by Jasper.

When Jasper left All the pain came rushing back to me so fast I squeezed Edward's hand and Screamed, I screamed so loud it made him cringe.

"Wow, your already getting stronger, and louder." He chuckled. I heard the doorbell ring and we focused on the bedroom door. "They are here, something is wrong though, every one of them is blocking their mind. I'm getting images that make me wish I couldn't read minds, and Hearing songs like yankee doodle? and the abc's."Why would they be doing that? What could be so bad they wouldn't want us to know about it? Why would they not want us to know about something?

"You have some visitors." Carlisle said opening the door and walking in.

Trailing behind him were Sam, Quil, Leah, Paul, Embry, Seth, and even Emily. They all formed a circle around the bed. Emily Looked worried, and sad, she looked like she was trying to hide something. She also looked happy.

"It's so nice to see you again, It's been a while, I just wish you weren't in this state." She said, pointing to me.

"Yes we are glad you are okay, I am sorry about what Jacob did to you, He feels horrible, and he wanted me to tell you that he is sorry, and that he loves you." Sam interrupted. " Can I ask you something though?"

"Shoot," I coughed. Why would he ask if he could ask me something?

"Why did you take off when we came to help you? Why wouldn't you wait until we had Jacob under control?" He asked.

"Be - cause, Well - I was afraid you wouldn't be able - " I was struggling to get my words out now. My throat ached, and burned. It felt dry and Itchy.

"She was worried you wouldn't be able to keep him under control." Alice finished for me as she walked into the room and stood next to Jasper.

"How did you know that?" The pack asked almost in unison.

"I can see the future, member?" She stated, pointing to her forehead. "I can see what Bella is trying to say. And there's alot. I can also see that it hurts her to talk. Right?" I nodded.

"OH" paul mouthed. "Right."

"She also wanted to say this: _for the first time in my life I was petrified of Jacob. Seeing him shake like that, and knowing it was all because of me, scared me more. I had no idea the effect i had on him. I wanted to run away as he changed, but I also wanted to run up to him and hit him again. I wanted to kill him, and yet I wanted to hold him. Tell him it will be okay. I hate Jake for what he did, I don't think I will ever be able to forgive him, but I still love him, I do not love him near as much as I do Edward. I do not want to be with Jake, But I want him to find happiness. _

_"There were a million things running through my mind, from the minute he kissed me, _hold on Edward,_ to the second Quil went to help Sam and Embry, but the one thing that kept pushing it's way to the front of my mind was Edward. I wanted to see him again, I wanted to feel safe, whenever I am with Edward, I feel as if nothing can harm me. No power strong enough to destroy the world would be able to separate me from him. And as soon as I left all I could think about was getting back to Him, knowing that as I lied in his arms everything would be okay, nothing would be able to hurt me." _she said for me.

As she finished I heard sniffles. I looked away from her and around the room, Emily and Esme looked ready to cry, they weren't the only two that looked that way though. I looked over at Emmett and sure enough he had those puppy dog eyes, and they looked like they were watering, if it were possible.

I turned around and looked at Edward. He didn'y look upset about the whole Jacob kissing me thing. No, he looked happy. He showed a lot of emotion though too. from sad, to joyous, his eyes sparkled and pulled me in. He was dazzling me without words. He gave me his beautiful crooked smile and leaned in. His hand brushed my cheek, and his lips touched mine.

His mouth was smooth and cool. His breath was sweet, refreshing. It was just a short gentle kiss, but even then it made me dizzy.

"eck." Embery gagged, making us all laugh.

"How come none of you told me about Jake kissing my fiance?" Edward asked, suddenly serious again. Emmett didn't tell him? It was quiet all of a sudden, everybody was afraid to speak. Except Edward of course. "Did you ask him to?"

I shook my head. The look on edward's face wasn't the angry I expected, but calm, quiet. Somewhere in between aggravated and lost in thought.

" I told him"He started but then stopped. "I said to him that if he ever kissed you again without your permission I would break his jaw for you. Sam, Would you mind?" He questioned.

"Actually, Not at all. I think Jacob needs to learn that he can't go doing whatever he wants with whomever he wants to Edward. I wouldn't not mind at all. He is down at the borded waiting for us to bring him the knews of Bella's recovery." Sam answered.

"NO!"Paul shouted." Jacob does not deserve that! He was only using Self defense when he attacked her. She hit him, And it's her fault, She got what she deserved, Jacob got more than what he deserved!" He was shaking now, And it terrifed me, I tried to hug myself closer to Edward, and heard a low growl, I turned around to face Edward and heard a scream, I flipped my head back around and saw Paul Charging at me...


	8. Chapter 8

**GAH! read before going on! **

**Kay, so I realized during Math today that Alice can't see anything when werewolves are around... and I figure you guys would be wondering, So what Alice saw was what Bella had wanted to say BEFORE they showed up... **

He got about an inch away from me, then I watched Edward and Sam tackle him. They hit the floor with a loud "Thud." Paul Kept trying to get out of their grasp, but then Seth and Embry went over to help. He gave up after a few minutes of trying to get free.

I searched the room for Emily, I know she has been attacked before too, and I wanted to know if she would be okay. I saw her cowering behind me. Poor girl, she looked pale and ready to pass out, but then she started laughing and turned around covering her eyes.

"O my goodness." Esme said trying to stiffle back her laughter. I turned back around and saw Paul laying on the ground, and not werewolf Paul either, full human form naked Paul. And he looked embarassed. He tried to cover himself and stood up, he turned around and ran out of the room.

Edward came to lay back down next to me and i noticed my mouth was hanging open. I quickly closed it and heard Edward chuckling. "So, I see we are okay then?" He stated more than asked.

The room got quiet again and everyone settled down. I don't think nobody really knew what to say. It was an awkward silence to. Not the kind of silence I like having with Edward, but the kind of silence that makes me wish everyone but Edward would disappear.

"well...uh...I - nice to see you again Bella. Maybe we should get goi-" Embry finally spoke, but got interrupted by a familiar voice.

"WHAT, what's wrong? Where's Paul, What happened?" He asked. I turned and faced the door and saw Jacob standing there. And he looked pissed. Why was he here? He must have read Paul's mind when he changed and thought something was wrong. Well, nothing is wrong, and he needs to leave now.

"GET OUT!" Emmett boomed. " If you don't get out now, I will help you. I have no problem against throwing you out of here."

Jacob ignored him and walked towards the bed. I felt Edward tense and he went to get up, but I grabbed him and tried to pull him back down.

"Please just let me talk for a minute." Jake said. I didn't really want to talk to him, I didn't want to hear another word come from his mouth, but I wanted to know why he did it. What came over him.

Edward stared Jake down for a minute or two, and then looked at me for an answer. I didn't really know what to say, I didn't know what to do, so I just nodded my head once and waited for Jake to continue.

"Bella" He whispered."Bella I never meant to hurt you, I never thought that I would do something so horrible. I thought I had better control of myself. I love you Bells, You are my everything and I don't want to live without you. I never meant to change our relationship for the worse, I wanted to make it better. I want you to feel the same way about me as I do about you. I want you to love me like you do that leech. Bella, can you forgive me?"

His words were sweet, and they made me want to forgive him, but than I remembered what he did, I couldn't forgive him now, So i shook my head."No Jake."I whispered." Not today, not next week, maybe next month, but not now."

He shoved his hands in his pockets and looked at the floor."Ok." Was all he said before he turned around and walked out the door.

Right after he left the room Edward stood back up. I saw Sam nudge his head towards Edward and then back at the door. I looked at Edward and I knew what he was going to do. Jake was going to pay for what he did to me. And I don't know how much I wanted to stop him.

"I'll be right back love." He said to me. " Do not worry about me, I will be fine." He kissed me softly on the lips and turned and walked out the door shuting it behind him.

Emmett went to follow, I can tell he wanted to hurt Jake more than Edward did, but Carlisle put his hand up to Emmett's chest and stopped him. He threw his hands up in the air and surrendered back to the couch next to Rosalie and Jasper.

"I am very sorry Bella." Sam said." I did not expect Jake to come here, it must have happened when Paul changed. He probably thougt something was wrong and wanted to help"

"No, Bella, I am sorry." Jasper interrupted." I was getting mad at the things Paul was saying, It made me angry that he would say those things. Bella is family and she didn't deserve any of that. My anger must have added on to what Paul was feeling and before I could calm him down he phased."

"Don't worry, It's okay." I said. I do not think Paul could have done that much harm to me. It's already been two days according to Edward. Nothing much really could have happened. Right now though, I was worried about what was going to happen between Edward and Jacob.

**I KNOW THIS CHAPTER SUCKED!! so... i'm telling you this... and those of you that read it... YAY! the Next Chapter will be in Edwards POV which means It will be all about what happens with him and Jake! i already have it written so ya... PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	9. Chapter 9 EPOV

**Okay... sorry i didn't post last night.. I was busy... and forgot my draft at my aunts which I ended up changin the last half because it didn't fit in with the rest of the story! HAHA!**

**NEWAYS! here's Chapta nueve numero 9 haha, what you have all been waitin 4! loves ya lots!**

Chapter 9 Edward's POV

I got up and walked out of the room. I told Jacob that if he kissed my fiancé once more without her consent, he would pay for it.

I raced down the stairway, straight past Jacob without him noticing me, and out into the front yard. It was raining quiet horribly, and I was already getting soaked, so I hid under a tree that didn't seem to be dripping with water. It was in the shadows, so when Jacob came out he wouldn't be able to see me. I waited for about five minutes before he finally walked out the door.

I slowly stepped out into the clearing and watched Jacob jump back startled and look over at me. "Hello Jacob," I whispered. I wanted to sound as frightening as I possibly could. Like the monster I really am. I wanted him to be as afraid of me, as my Bella was of him.

"What do you want bloodsucker?" He asked defensively.

"Do you remember what I told I would do to you last time if you kissed Bella again, without her permission?"

"Yeah, you said you would break my jaw for her, so? I'd love to see you try."

"Have it your way then."I whispered low enough he wouldn't be able to hear me.

We stood there for a second more before I ran, I ran behind him. I stood right behind his back, and when he noticed I was behind him, I could hear his heart rate go up quite a bit. He slowly turned around and I knocked him in the jaw. I hit him hard enough he stumble back a few feet, and his lip was bleeding. He let out a loud howl and just stood there.

He brushed his hand over his mouth, wiping some of the blood away. He charged at me and at the last moment I moved to the side, making him stumble again and fall into the dirt. I wasn't going to fight with him. I made a promise to Bella.

"Jacob, I promised Bella that I would only break your jaw, nothing more. Now go home." I said, turning to walk back into the house.

"You don't deserve her, your worthless." He growled."If you would never have come back, no, scratch that, if you would never have existed at all. Bella would be mine. You don't even want her. You left her, she didn't leave you. If only you would have been there to see the pain she went through. She was a disgrace to mankind the way she acted while you were gone."

He started playing images of Bella when I left her. I wish I couldn't read minds. I don't want to see this. He showed me an image of Her the night I left, laying there helpless and lost. He showed me an image of when she took the motorcycles to him. He replayed those images over and over, and I couldn't block them. I felt like crying, if only I could.

"You see what you did to her? You are a monster, Bella loves me, and in the end, she will choose me. I lover her, and I WILL have her. I can think of so many things we could be doing right now if you weren't here." He said.

The images changed from a lifeless Bella, to Bella and Jacob at the beach, and then to them at Charlie's. She was happy in those images, but then the images changed from them at Charlie's to Bella in a skimpy lingerie pushing Jacob onto his bed, ripping his shirt off and kissing him violently. Then it was him doing things to her that Emmett and Rosalie would do.

I couldn't take it anymore, I ran at him full speed and hit him again throwing him backwards about six feet. He lay there stunned, and I ran and jumped on him. I hit him full force over and over again. I knew he would heal quickly, so I didn't stop, I knew this wouldn't kill him, but it would hurt like hell. I hit him again and again and again, and he howled over and over.

I started to feel his body tremble beneath me, and suddenly there was no more flesh, but a full figured werewolf. He shoved me off him and attacked me. He scratched at my arm. There was a mark from shoulder to elbow. I kicked him off of me and twisted his paw/arm behind his back, breaking it i belive.

"Don't you EVER think like that about my Bella, you are sickening and disgust me. Now go home!" I exclaimed.

"You won't stop me leech, until Bella's heart stops beating, I will be there. I won't quit fighting until you bite her."He thought.

He shoved me off, and jumped at me, but I was to quick for him. I grabbed him from behind and was ready to snap his neck when I heard a scream. It was Bella's scream, He got away from my grasp and ran into the trees. I could hear him thinking over and over, "_until her heart stops beating, I WILL be there. I won't quit fighting until you bite her. I will be back bloodsucker." _

I finally blocked his thoughts, and remembered Bella scream. I looked up at my bedroom window and it looked like I saw a big ball of fur break the glass and fall to the ground. "EEEDDDDWAAAAARRRRDDD!!" I could hear her screams better now, and I watched my family walk over to the broken window, I watched the pack and Emily walk over there too. someone was missing though, I counted, Sam, Embry, Leah, Seth, Paul... but Quil wasn't standing there, He must have been the one that fell from my window.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?"I shouted up to them...

* * *

**P.S... i love you lolz joking TIS IS VERE EEMPORTAHNT (i'm loopy today) I want atleast 95 reviews before I continue on.. I know u guys review alot.. but still... haha I want more... Reviews is like blood... you can neva git enuff! haha!**


	10. Chapter 9 BPOV

**OKAY... so here's the deal, I know this Chapter won't be to great, but I don't exactly have my rough draft with me, and so i'm kinda going off what I remember... I don't remember much from this scene! and... I PROMISE I won't make you guys review so much... I don't want to lose ne viewers! so... that being said... and thanks for all your support, I haven't had one review that said my story sucks! anyways... continue on...**

It got quiet again, and we just sat there, I wanted them to leave so I could scream again, I can't keep pretending not to be in so much pain, I don't want anything to happen here, I don't want the pack to get hurt, I know they don't really stand a chance against the Cullens, and I don't want a fight to erupt in front of Emily.

I couldn't take it anymore, I started to scream, but felt a hand clasp over my mouth. It was Alice's, she had a blank look on her face,what did she see? I know it wasn't good, other wise she wouldn't have covered my mouth. But what was so important that she couldn't let me see?

"Are you okay Bella?" Quil asked."You seem to be in a lot of pain for just a few scratches, and they seem to be healing pretty quickly, even though it's only been what, two days?"

"It's nothing," I said."And the scratches weren't that horrible anyways, I didn't even feel it."

"I don't believe you Bella, I could hear your screams from the forest. What are you covering up?" He asked.

"Nothing." I lied. I should have kept my mouth shut, I know i'm not a good liar, and I obviously wasn't fooling anybody.

"Dr. Cullen, what's wrong with her? Is she going to be okay? It's healing quickly, so that could only mean one - " Sam questioned.

"She will be fine Sam, there is nothing wrong with her. Do not worry" Carlisle answered.

"Ya don't worry about me guys - " I started to speak, but I was cut off by a loud howling sound.

"Oh god." I cried, poor Jacob, I actually felt bad for him. Nobody deserved any of what has happened, not me and not Jacob. Not Edward either. It must have been so hard for him to change me.

Is he going to be okay?" Emily asked.

"He will be fine Em, remember, he's a werewolf, he heals quite quickly." Sam replied. I'm not sure Emily was used to the fact that werewolves heal quickly.

It got quiet again, and I tried to listen to everything outside, I could hear Edward and Jacob almost clearly. They were talking about me. Jacob was telling him about how he had hurt me. How dare he do that, Edward has already been through more than enough.

"Damnit Jacob," Emmett whispered. I nodded my head at him, and his expression became puzzled."Did you hear that?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I hear that?" I asked. I got a puzzling look from the pack and Emily. ooohh, I see, I have sensitive hearing now. no wonder why my screams sounded really loud.

"Hear what, what was heard?" Seth questioned.

"Nothing, I didn't hear anything, just my imagination, I think the medicine is making me delirious." I replied.

"Oh," He said.

I put my finger to my mouth to shush him, and tried to listen in on Edward and Jacob. I guess I had zoned out because when Sam moved I jumped a little. He put a hand up and walked over to talk to Carlisle. I tried not to listen to them, but I heard a little bit of their conversation. Sam just wanted to talk to him in private.

I close my eyes and tried to picture what was going on outside. I listened to what was being said, Well, right now there was nothing, it was silent, but then I heard someone being hit. I automatically pictured Jacob on top of Edward hitting him repeatedly, Edward promised he wouldn't do anything more than break his jaw. Oh my goodness, I hope they were okay.

"you won't stop me leech. Until Bella's heart stop beating, I WILL be there. I won't quit fighting until you bite her." I heard Jacob growling.

"YOU WHAT?" Sam yelled.

I tuned back into what was going on inside the room, and Sam looked almost pale. "What?" I asked. He looked at me and back away.

"No, Why? Bella didn't deserve this." he said. He looked ready to cry, but why? I wasn't that special. "Nobody deserves to be one of you, or us. We are all monsters, no matter what. But she could have been saved couldn't she?"

"What, What's wrong?" Emily asked walking over to her.

"No, there was no other way. And Edward wasn't going to be without her. None of us wanted to lose Bella." Carlisle said.

"Edward bit her..."Emily whispered lookig down at the ground.

The room felt like it was going to fall to pieces. I looked at Quil and he was shaking so violently, I had never seen any of them shake like that. Not even Jake when he attacked me. What was wrong with him? I mean, we were really good friends, but I didn't know him that well.

"Bella, You just ruined your life, you know that right?" Quil Asked."No more wolves as friends, Bella we are enemies now,"

O god, I watched as his clothes flew all around the floor and I saw a wolf standing in front of me. Why did he have to do that? I didn't do anything wrong... He attacked the closest thing near him, and that was Edward's shelf of Cd's, he's gonna be pissed. I watched Cd's hit the wall and shatter.

Quil then turned to me and started running, but i'm not so sure it was at me. I screamed and waited for him to attack. I didn't know what to do, what could I do? I hurt to much to move. I rolled over and fell off the bed. Ouch, that hurt. I rolled over and saw Emmett run right into him. He went flying across the room and into Edward's window. The glass shattered, and he fell to the ground.

"EEEEDDWAAARRRDDD!!" I screamed. Was he still down there? What if Quil fell on top of him? Everybody ran to the window. I could mentally see all their mouths drop open, because there was a small smacking sound coming from almost everybodies mouths.

WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?" I heard Edward call up to us...


	11. Chapter 10

**SO.. today has been a bad day... I wasn't even going to update... but I felt like I should... so.. i did this instead of my three page report on Jordan in the middle East! It's sorta long... I hope that Is okay... R&R pplz R&R... loves i'm out**

Chapter 10 Bella's POV

O good, Edward was okay, well of course he was okay he's a vampire. I tried to crawl to the window, but The moment I moved my arm, Alice rushed over to me and picked me up. She carried me over to the window and stood there.

I looked down and saw a pool of blood around Quil, and he wasn't moving, he didn't even seem to be breathing. I turned my head into Alice and tried to block the smell. I could smell his blood as clearly as if I was down there with them. I am ready to hyperventilate. Oh no, oh no, Quil's not dead is he?I felt Alice move a few steps and a cool breeze brush across my shoulders.

"Here, let me take her." I heard Edward say. Were we outside now? My body was moved from Alice's arms to Edward's. I looked up at him, he seemed to be calm, but he looked afraid. "What happened? Are you okay love?"

"She's fine, Sam found out that you bit Bella, and it set him off. He yelled out and Quil heard it, he got mad and phased into a wolf, He attacked the thing nearest to him, which you won't be to happy about, and then he tried to attack Bella, but Emmett shoved him out of the way and he fell out the window." Carlisle answered for me. The three of us walked over to join the pack and the rest of the Cullens where Quil was laying.

"Dr. Cullen, He has no pulse. I cannot feel it. He's too young." Sam cried. No, he can't be dead, it wasn't that far of a fall!

Carlisle kneeled down next to Sam and checked for a pulse, I think he couldn't feel one either because he started to give CPR to him. After a few tries Quil's chest started pumping rapidly. It looked to be moving very fast, that's not a good thing. I know i'm not a doctor, but when someones breathing that heavily, it is not good.

"Rosalie, Go get a blanket please." Carlisle asked her.

"Fine," She hesitantly replied, She was gone for maybe ten seconds and then reappeared with a small brown grizzly bear blanket.

"Hey, that's mine!" Emmett growled.

"Well, the mongrel needs it." Rosalie hissed back. She threw the blanket at Carlisle who caught it with one hand, and set it over Quil.

"Alright, I am going to need some room, Esme, go get my bag please." He said, everybody backed up except me and Edward.

"where are -" I tried to ask.

"Shhh." He interrupted, putting his index finger over my mouth."I am going to take you up to Alice and Jasper's room, you need to relax, you have been through enough this week. I would take you to my room, but I am afraid to see what Quil attacked."

"yeah, you don't want to know." I chuckled.

We entered Alice's room, and he carried me over to her bed, pulled back the covers, and set me down. He then pulled the covers up to my shoulders and lay down next to me. The pain was starting to dull, It didn't hurt as much as it had the last two days, or the last ten twenty minutes, but I still felt like screaming.

"Is he going to be ok?" I choked out, I had to know if he was going to be okay, he will be okay, I mean what did Quil ever do to anybody, except try to attack me. He still saved my life though.

"I do not know love, I really don't know. I am sorry." He answered, I could hear the worry in his voice, he sounded like he actually cared. Well of course he cared, even if it was his mortal enemy.

I felt like I could sleep now, Alice's bed was comfortable, It was squishy and soft. It was very warm to. "Hey Edward, why is the bed so warm?"

"Jasper bought a heating mattress pad, you really don't want to know why though."

"Haha, okay,"

"You really need to try to get some sleep, will you be able to? It might be the last time you ever do."

"Never to late to find out,"

"I love you Bella Swan." He started to hum my lullaby and I was slowly drifting off to sleep. Sleep sounded so good right now, I have been through so much, and I just wanted to get away from it all.

"I love you more" I whispered before I fell into a deep slumber.I dreamt I was in the forest, Jacob was there, he didn't look very happy. I could hear him caling to me. He wanted me to follow him, but I was afraid to. Suddenly Edward came into the picture, He grabbed my hand and pulled me the other way.

"Let her go." Jacob called.

"No, Bella is mine, she does not want you Jake," Edward hissed.

I tried to pull away from Edward's grasp, it was hurting. The pain was going all through my body. But i just couldn't get away. The next thing I know Jacob was holding my other hand, trying to pull me the other way. His grip was just as strong as Edward's It felt like my body was being ripped apart.

"Let go!" I cried out, they both dropped their grip on my arms and attacked eachother. I was standing right there, and I watched Jacob's arm torn from his body and thrown across the forest. His howl was deep, He transformed into a wolf and attacked Edward, they fought for what felt like hours. I would watch Edward rip away a piece of Jacob, and Jacob rip away a piece of Edward. I coudln't stand it, I screamed and Begged for them to stop, but it was like I wasn't there anymore. They couldn't, or wouldn't, listen to me.

Eventually I just shut up, I tried to look away, but I always kept looking back at them. I couldn't keep my eyes away from them. They were both so fierce. I just waited for them to stop, I felt limp, I knelt down on the ground, and when I did, Edward looked over at me. He started walking toward me. Finally, they stopped.

Then, I watched something orange and bright light up behind him. It was a fire, NO! I saw as Jacob ran towards Edward and threw him down into the fire. I got up and ran over to him, No, not my Edward, NO! He was dieing right in front of my face and there was nothing I could do about it. I broke down and started to cry, I couldn't live without him, he was my everything, and He was being turned to ashes while I was standing there.

"NO! STOP IT! EDWARD!!" I screamed, throwing my body upright in Alice's bed. Oh thank god, It was just a dream.

"Bella, Love, What's wrong? What happened?" Edward questioned me.

I lay back down and buried my head in Edward's chest, I tried to cry, but no tears would fall. The change must be almost over. I remeber Edward telling me that not being able to cry was one of the last parts of the change, then I couldn't sleep, and lastly my heart would just stop beating all together.

"Nothing, It was no-thing." I cried.

Just then I heard Carlisle walk into the room, I looked over at him, and his face was very grave. He looked much more pale then normal. No, it couldn't be, He couldn't.

"Carlisle?" I asked.

"Bella, I have some bad news." He said.

"Is Quil going to be alright?"

"Yes, Quil will be fine."

"Well what is it."

I felt Edward hug me close to him. Something was wrong, but if it wasn't Quil, what was it? It couldn't be that bad could it? Was it about Quil? Did he have to have something amputated? Was there brain damage? What was it? I looked at Carlisle for an answer, and he noticed it.

"Bella, Your father... he uh..."


	12. Chapter 11

**PLEASE don't hate meh... I am very sorry for this... neways... I uh don't know how often I will update now... I am sorta grounded from the computer... (cuz I spend to much time looking at stuff about Twilight tehe) but I will still try to do it daily... And i am only grounded for like a week... so not THAT long... neways R&R loves R&R!**

Chapter 11 BPOV

What was wrong with Charlie? What could possibly have happened to him? As far as I knew he was a completely healthy guy. He hadn't had any health problems, well none that I knew of. but still. Charlie was strong, and he took good care of himself.

"What, what happened?" I asked.

"Well, Bella, this afternoon Charlie was found on his kitchen floor. Apparently he has been taking some anti-depressants, and he took to many this morning. He was rushed to the hospital, and well, Alice just can't see him recovering." Carlisle replied.

"No, that can't be!" I cried.

"Edward, can I talk to you for a moment?" Carlisle asked.

"Sure. I'll be right back love." Edward replied to Carlisle, but talking to me at the same time.

They walked out into the hallway and shut the door, Then they walked down the stairs and started talking, I could hear everything perfectly, but I chose to ignore them. Instead I thought about what might happen if Charlie died. I love him so much, he's my father, and he doesn't deserve this. He never did. I won't even be able to attend the funeral! No, that's not good. But in a way, I guess he will be in a better place. I mean, He will be able to see his parents again I guess, I will miss him, but Alice isn't always right on top of things, It might change right?

The telephone started ringing and I was brought out of my thoughts. It rang about four or five times and then I heard Edward answer it. He said hello and then I guess he handed the phone to Carlisle. I wonder who would call the Cullen's house. It must have been very important, because Carlisle sounded sad, he didn't sound as calm as he normally did, which really worried me.

Not long after Carlisle got off the phone everybody was piled up in Alice's room. Edward came in last, he had his head down, and he walked very slowly. He made his way over to the bed and sat down, pulled me onto his lap, and just held me. It was quiet for a minute or two, and nobody made and effort to speak, except Edward.

"Bella, Love... the hospital called." He started to speak, but he couldn't finish.

I knew immediately what was wrong. Charlie was gone, "No, no, he - No-" I cried into Edward's shoulder. I tried so hard to make the tears come out, but they wouldn't I sat there and dry sobbed for a while, Edward just rocked me back and forth in his arms. My father was gone, and there was nothing I could do about it. It was all my fault. If I hadn't gone to Jacob's he would probably still be here. If I hadn't gone to Jacob's none of this would have happened. I blame myself for it all.

"Bella, I am so very sorry," Jasper whispered. I looked at him, and he looked as if he were trying to cry too. My emotions must be weighing him down.

"We all are." Emmett said, everyone just nodded.

"It's alright I guess. I mean, It's my fault, and there isn't really anything I can do about, I will really miss Charlie, but I have a lot ahead of -" I said, but I was interrupted by my own screams.

I couldn't Breath. I couldn't move, My heart felt as if it were being torn right out of my chest. I couldn't talk, I felt cold, and it hurt. I wanted to cry, I wanted to make it stop, but It just continued. I couldn't do anything about it. What was wrong? Was It ending? All I could do is scream, and I did, I screamed as loud as I could and it hurt my ears. Everyone around me was cringing from the sound. They all clasped their ears, and I tried to do the same to mine, but they wouldn't move.

When the pain Finally stopped, I felt normal again. There was no pain at all. Alice came running at me and gave me a big hug, I'm surprised it didn't hurt. It all must be over. Finally, No more pain. I felt a little different though, like I was just born again. I felt like a new person, and I don't really think I changed at all.

"Welcome to the family Bella." Emmett boomed, he came over and picked me and Alice up off the ground and into a big bear hug. I hugged back, I was a Cullen now.

"Yes Welcome home Bella." Esme chuckled. She still looked very sad, and it made me sad again. Through out that pain I felt, I had totally forgotten about everything that had happened these last few days.

"Bella, Now that you are a vampire, there are some things that me and Esme must go take care of. Papers and all that, and funeral arrangements for your father. I am very sorry for your loss dear."Carlisle said, He came and hugged me and Emmett and Alice, and then him and Esme left the room.

Emmett finally put us down, and Alice immediately started pulling on my arm. She was leading me in the direction of the bathroom. This was no time to dress me up, I was going to put my foot down this time. I tugged on my arm, and Alice came flying back into me, almost knocking us over.

"Hey! What was that for?" She asked.

"Sorry, I kind of have to get used to the whole super strength thing." I replied adding a cheesy smile.

"Yeah, same with us." She winked. She pulled on my arm again, and I tugged once again. She almost fell back into me but stopped herself.

"Bella?"

"Alice, look, right now isn't the best time to dress me up! I'm like a new baby, I don't know so much about what I am, who I am right now, I know what I am, and a little more, but right now Alice? Seriou-"

"No, Silly Bella, I am not going to dress you up! i just wanted to show you something. You'll love it! trust me!"

I was reluctant still, but I figure why not, I hesitated for a minute and was about to give in and start walking again when Rosalie came up and grabbed my other arm. They both pulled me into the bathroom, Rosalie let go of my arm and came behind me, putting her hands over my eyes.

When she let go I was facing the mirror, but that wasn't Bella Swan I saw there. I gasped, she was so beautiful. She had chocolate brown hair, but with more curls and waves then before. Her lips were fuller, and not dull. She had all the right curves in all the right places.And her eyes, they were a deep red. They were beautiful, she was beautiful.

"Is that? Is that really me?" I questioned them.

"Yes, That is you, Bella Cu- Swan. tis it is you." Rosalie laughed.

"Are you girls okay in here?" Edward asked leaning against the door. He knocked once just for play. And I ran to him.


	13. Chapter 12

**here ya go... It is sort of long.. I hope it is okay! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE let me know what you think of this Chapter... was it good? okay, PERFECT? Was the beginning with Bella and Edward good enough? **

**P.S. If you noticed, I didn't upgrade this rating to M... So nothing to bad happens... I don't want to ruin the story by putting things in there that would give a bad image of the characters...**

**TO THOSE OF YOU THAT REVIEW ON A CHAPTERLY(is that a word?) BASIS, thank you so much! I love getting your opinions, and knowing that the story is still good enough for you to read! don't stop... unless you don't want to R&R haha! **

**R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R PUHWEASE! tehe here ya go..**

Chapter 12 BPOV

When I reached him I crushed my lips against his. He didn't hold back, and neither did I. I gained entrance to his mouth, and our tongues began to dance. It felt perfect, I didn't want anything more right now but him. He could make me very happy, and now nothing could stop us. Nothing.

I started to push him from the bathroom, my lips still molded to his, and he picked me up, I wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck. His breath was sweet, like honey, and I could smell it ten times better.

"okay come on, get out you three, let's go, let them have there fun." Alice chuckled. I pulled away from Edward for a second to look at her. Edward let go of my hips and my feet fell to the ground.

"Ow oww." Emmett whistled. Earning a slap upside his head from Rosalie.

"Don't ruin my bed!" Alice winked walking out the door and shutting it behind her.

"Don't make me wait Edward. I have long enough. And I can't any longer, there is no reason we shoul-" I started to say, but our lips met once again.

I pushed Edward down on the bed, and continued to kiss him. He was all I wanted. And I had him, right where I wanted him. I felt a whole lot more confident right now, and I didn't want to stop.

I sat on top of him, legs on either side of his waist, My hand holding his lips up to mine, and his hands tangled in my hair. I kissed him as passionately as I possibly could, and I know he wanted me so bad. I had to take advantage of this moment.

I pulled my lips away from his, and his head fell back onto the pillow, I leaned down, and just hovered above his mouth, I licked my lips and winked my eye. It seemed to make him go crazy, his eyes were darting all over my body.

"I love you Isabella." He whispered, His voice was soft as velvet, It called to me, it sort of reminded me of when he left and I heard his voice inside my head, giving me the rush and feeling that he was there with me.

"I love you to, more then you will ever know." I whispered back.

I couldn't stand the wait anymore, I didn't want to tease him, I just wanted him, all of him. And my voice must ahve had the same effect on him as his did on me, because suddenly I was underneath him, my hands above my head, and our lips once again touching. Our tongues kept dancing, our lips, our bodies, our souls, just melting together.

I pulled at his shirt, and he didn't try to stop me, I pulled it off, and threw it to the floor. I reached for my shirt, but he beat me to it, the next thing I knew my shirt was on the floor above his, and he was chuckling, gasping for air at the same time. It was getting intense, but suddenly I felt nervous. I'm not so sure i'm ready. am I? What if i'm not good enough? What if something is wrong with me?

"Edward, Bella, come quick. Please, you have visitors." Carlisle called from outside of the door.

"Tell them to come back later." Edward called back.

"Edward, I suggest you two come now, it's very important." He said.

I touched my hand to Edward's face, I guess I was saved by the bell. "Come on Edward." I giggled. He groaned and got off the bed, he put his shirt back on and yanked me off the bed and into his arms. He went to walk out the door with me but I had to stop him. "Um, Edward, I kinda need to put on my shirt."

"Uh, oh yeah. haha." He laughed.

He put me down, and I put on my shirt. When I was done, He grabbed my hand and led me out the door. We walked slowly down the stairs, when we got to the bottom, I gasped. Standing in the middle of the living room were Aro, Jane, Marcus and Caius.

"Oh my, Bella, Edward it is so nice to see you again." Aro grinned, walking towards us."I seem to notice that there have been a few new additions to your family."

Edward pulled me closer and put his arm around my waist, he hugged me close to him, almost as if to protect me, but from what? I was a vampire now, what else could they want? He just nodded though, didn't say a word, he was glaring at Aro, and it was going to bug, Aro hadn't done anything bad, that I knew about anyways.

"When did it happen?" Jane squeeked, walking towards Aro.

"Just a few days ago she was bitten, it's been about fifteen twenty minutes since it ended." Carlisle answered for us. " She was malled by a bear, and she got away from it, she got into her truck and took off, but she passed out and crashed the truck into a field."

"Ah, I am very sorry, you poor thing." Aro chimed."Well, we all know that you were immune to our powers as a human, but what about as a Vampire? Jane, dear, would you?"

He motioned to her, and Edward tightened his grip against mine, but he didn't try to stop it. She turned her gaze to me, and gave me that same look as the time in Volterra, but once again, nothing happened. It still had no effect on me. She gave up after about a minute and sighed shrugging her shoulders and shaking her head.

"Si it is the same as before, well then, do you happen to know what or if you have an extra strength?" He asked.

"No, I do not know what it is, if I have one that is." I replied. It hasn't been that long, how was I suppossed to know?

"Ah well, If you ever find out, be sure to let us know, but I think you all know why we are here. And it looks like the deal was carried out. And, oh yes, Alice, Edward, my offer with you still stands strong."

"No thank you Aro." Edward said.

"No, I am okay, I think I will have to pass too." Alice said after a minute.

"Okay then. I guess we will be on our way, It was a pleasure to see you all again."

"Aren't we gonna-" Marcus started to ask, but Aro cut him off.

"No, no, no need for that. Let us just leave. 'Til we meet again."

They walked out the door in single file line, and were soon long gone. What were they going to do? Did it have to do with why Edward was holding me so close and so tight?

"Edward, What were they going to do? Why were you hugging me so close to you?" I asked.

"No reason love, I just do not trust Aro. And they were going to try to talk you into joining them, If you had an extra strength that is, but since you don't know, they didn't that was all."

"Oh, okay." I said.


	14. Chapter 13

**so... I was uh seriously considering stopping this thing all together... someone stole it and claimed it as theirs... and that is EXTREMELY low and pathetic! ALSO! so sorry I didn't update... lots of Drama with my BFF... anyways... I went from lots of reviews.. to hardly ANY... so please R&R more... well... unless your one of my homies who does it every chapter HAHA but still i want some love**

**so without further adue? here ya go...**

Chapter 13 BPOV.

"Bella let's go for a walk, there are some things we have to clear." Edward whispered in my ear.

"Oh, alright." I said.

We walked out the back door, and through Esme's garden. I started walking towards the front of the house, but Edward wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me back.

"where do you think your going?" He asked playfully, turning me around and putting his arms around me.

"uh... for a walk?" That way." I answered pointing towards the road.

"No, We are going that a way." He said nudging his head towards the forest.

"aha." I chuckled. I bowed my head and tried to stiffle a laugh.

"No worries love." He kissed my forehead and let go of my waist, taking my hand we started towards the forest."No you know that there are a lot of things that we will need to be careful about, You can not leave the house and go into town, or anywhere at that fact. Not with all of Forks and La Push thinking you are... dead."

"Well, technically..."

"Yes, but you know what I mean. Also, you can not call anybody, you can not email your mother, And you can't be near any humans. And, we are going to stay here for another three or four days, just until after your funeral. If we leave now, people might think that we had something to do with your disappearance."

"But, even if we leave just after won't they get suspicious? What are you going to tell them?"

"We are going to tell people that I can't live here, I can't take the pain of going everywhere and not having you there. And that the rest of the family can't stand it either."

"oh, Well where are we moving to?"

"We are not sure yet. Carlisle is trying to figure it out. I think he might know, but he keeps blocking me with Images of him and Esme that I would rather not see, so I zone out."

"Oh, ha, okay, so where are we walking to?"

"Our meadow," He said stopping and lifting me onto his back.

"Um, Edward, you kinda don't have to carry me anymore." I laughed jumping off and taking his hand once again.

"Oh yes, this will all take some getting used to."

We took off, the speed was great, I wasn't afraid, I loved the wind flying through my hair, and how everything just flew right by, It felt a lot different now that I wasn't on his back, I wasn't even the least bit afraid we would end up running into a tree. It took us about two minutes to get there, and When we did it was Beautiful.

Even with the clouds towering over us, it was as pretty as the first time we came here together. There were flowers surrounding the meadow, and the grass was about and inch or two long, it was waving in the wind, and was a beautiful bright green.And the tree was still there, it hadn't been very long since we had been here, but it still looked different.

I walked over to the tree, and easily broke of another branch, just to show Edward how strong I was now, and chucked it, I couldn't even see how far it went, but it went flying, and I could hear it hit the ground with a loud thud.

"Ya, definately going to have to get used to that." He smiled. "Now, when we move, you are giong to have to get used to being called Bella Hale."

"Why Hale?"

"Because we don't want people getting the wrong idea about the two of us, dating and even getting married. And, unless you want a small wedding, consisting of us and the rest of the family, we will have to put that off."

I walked over to the middle of the meadow and layed down on the grass, I looked at my ring, I already had everything I had ever wanted, why should I deny him the one other thing he wants? I mean, I want a wedding of course, but I already have him. "Any wedding at all will be perfect." I grinned.

I stared up at the sky, and let the silence consume me, the clouds were beautiful, and it looked as if it was going to rain, in about twenty or so minutes, I wasn't sure how long though, but still, I knew it would. I layed there for a few minutes, and then noticed Edward wasn't by me, I sat up and didn't see him.

I got off the ground and looked all around me. "Edward?" I called, but no answer. I brushed off my behind kept looking, until I heard a growl coming from behind. I whirled around and let out a loud scream before I was knocked to the ground.

"EDWARD!" I shouted, trying to push him off."Get off me." I couldn't help but giggle. He was TICKLING me!

"What?" He chuckled, he kissed me from my ear, down to my neck and back up. Then he kissed my lips repeatedly about four or five times. Afterwards he got off me and lay down by my side.

"Why are you so dang happy?" I questioned. I propped myself up on my elbow and looked at him, I haven't seen his face this happy in quite a while, his eyes were filled with joy and love and care.

"I dunno, I guess it's because I finally have you all to myself, forever, and I don't have to worry about holding back with you, or hurting you when we least expect it."

"But I thought you didn't want me to be "damned" Like you."

"Well, I didn't, but I sure as hell wasn't about to let you die. I told you, that whole afterlife stuff, doesn't really work for me. I love you to much to risk that, and I am glad that I didn't take your life from you."

"oh."

I layed my head down on his chest, and he played with my hair. I was glad that he didn't kill me either, I trusted him with all I have, and he came through. I always have trusted him, and I always will.

"You know what." I stated.

"No, I don't know what, I can't read your mind remember?"

"Yeah, oh nothing, haha, nevermind, it was just a stupid little though, you wouldn't want to hear."

"I always want to hear what you are thinking, and if you don't tell me, I will just assume it is something much worse than it really is."

"Well, Technically, you own me. I am well you... property now."

"And how is that?"

"Well, it is _your _that is inside of my body, It is you who saved me, ha, I am forever in your debt I guess."

"Bella the only thing I will ever want from you is your love." He laughed and kissed my forehead again. "Well, I think it is time we should head back to the house."

"Yeah I guess your right."


	15. Chapter 13 Em POV

**okay, I am SO SO SO SORRY for not updating these last few days! But I have been very busy, so, here is chapter 13, Emmetts POV! Enjoy... thanks for all your love! R&R... and sorry if Emmett sounds a little OOC...**

Chapter 13 EmPOV.

"Those two are so adorable together!" I laughed. I was in Edward's room, helping Rose clean up the mess that Quil made. I wonder if Edward even knows about his cd's yet, he hasn't been yelling or anything.

"Yeah, they sure are. Remember when we were like that?" Rose asked.

Since when had things changed? I thought we were still just like them, I mean, Rose and I have some great chemistry, and we always have fun. What's the difference between us and them? I was confused, and It must have showed because Rose just started laughing and walked over to me.

"Em, we have some great chemistry, but we aren't as young as Bella is, and We didn't just meet, we have been together for a long time, things change ya know. but that doesn't mean I don't love you." She said.

"Yeah, true. We should go out this weekend."

"Where? and how? We have a lot of packing and planning and stuff to do, Bella's funeral is in two days, On Thursday."

"Oh, yeah, well when are we leaving? Do you know where to yet?"

"No, Carlisle hasn't decided, but we are leaving Sunday or Monday."

"Oh, well that's nice, so, are we finally done here?"

"Well, yeah, It didn't take that long I thought it would take maybe ten fifteen minutes, but not even close, ha."

"Yeah, I am going to go outside k?"

"That's just fine, you don't have to ask." She chuckled. She quickly kissed me on the lips and left the room.

I ran down the stairs and out the back door. I had to do something to prove to her that we are still a young couple, and that we are like Bella and Edward. Where should I take her? What would Edward do? Hmmm... Maybe I could take her to a movie, or just for a drive, the two of us. That would be romantic right?

I walked around the back yard for a bit, thinking about what to do, I have no idea, maybe she is right? I am just to old. Oh god, I sound like a fifty year old man, that's not good. But what else is there for us to do? Without getting into trouble, or revealing anything, maybe just us and the bed, heheh, yeah.

AHA! I have it, we can go paintballing! that would be SO much fun, and romantic, right? Rosalie all covered in paint, or we could just buy paintball guns and have a fight out here in the back yard, then we wouldn't have to wear all that gear, It makes me feel uncomfortable, and beside we don't need that stuff, the suits, the helmets, we won't get hurt, we are vampires for christ's sake.

I looked up to the sky and froze, from a distance I could see something small flying, it looked almost like a miniature helicopter, but it was to low to the ground, and it was traveling fast. I walked a bit closer to the edge of the tree's, trying to make out what it was, Oh my gosh, why would a tree branch that big be flying in the air? It was going way to fast for me to even see.

I turned around trying to ignore it, It was just a branch, nothing important, but curiosity got the best of me, right as I turned around it smacked me in the head. "OOWWW!!" I yelled, that hurt! I looked down on the ground at it, and it was broken into little pieces, I am seriously thinking somebody has a grudge against me, that or aliens and witches must not be myths either.

"What? What is it?" Jasper yelled walking out the back door. He saw the log and started laughing. "Hey, bro, calm down, no need to get mad,"

"It's not funny!" I growled, It was not funny, I am a vampire, things like that shouldn't hurt.

"Yes, yes it is." He gasped.

"Whatever." I chuckled, it was kind of funny I guess, but still, where did it come from?

"Emmett, are you okay?" Rosalie asked, coming outside, with Carlisle, Alice, and Esme following her.

"I am fine I just..." I started, but I looked down at the long and stopped, this is sort of embarassing.

"Oh, Emmett, it's okay sweetie, everybody gets hurt sometimes." Rose said.

She walked over to me and gave me a big hug, she is so adorable, I felt a lot better about it now, I guess everybody does get hurt sometimes, even vampires, like that time me and Rose... no, nevermind, no need to get all hyped up at the moment, we have to much to do. I kissed her forehead, and hugged her back. I am glad she cares and doesn't laugh at things like that like everybody else does.

"yeah." I whispered,"Everybody does."

"That was quite funny though," She giggled. WHY was she giggling? ah, I guess she does laugh at everything too.

"Are you okay Emmett?" Carlisle asked.

"Yeah, I am fine. No worries."

"Alright, well then I am going back inside to figure things out, where we are going to move to, papers for Bella, all that stuff."

"okey dokey."

We all walked back into the house, Rose and I went into the living room and sat down, Jasper and Alice came to sit with us, and Carlisle and Esme went back upstairs. I had a feeling they weren't working on "papers." But hey, ya never know.

"So, If Carlisle makes up his mind, we might just be moving to England." Alice said.

"Really?" Rose, Jasper and I all asked at the same time.

"Yeah, he has been thinking about it, I just don't know where, he is also thinking about moving Canada." She answered.

"Hmm... Canada, that's a very wierd name, I just hope that where ever we move, it's not as gloomy as Forks, I love the sun, maybe we could move to the middle of nowhere."

"Emmett, I honestly doubt Carlisle will let us stay somewhere sunny!" Jasper chuckled.

"Oh shut up, ya never know." I exlaimed.

"Alice what did you see?" Jasper said, turning his attention to Alice.

"Edward and Bella are on their way home, nothing to worry about." She laughed. What was so funny about Edward and Bella coming home?

"What's so funny?" Rose asked.

"Oh nothing, they are just so cute together, I am just getting bored of constantly seeing those two kissing. It just get's a little annoying, haha." She kept giggling.

"Yeah, Edward and Bella sittin in a tree. K-I-S-I-N-N-G. First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes baby in a baby carriage." I sang.

"First Emmett, that's not how you spell kissing, and second, they can't have a baby. And third, where did that come from?" Rose questioned.

"Alice was talking about kissing, and I know how to spell, I just choose to spell it that way." I said.

"Alright then."


	16. Chapter 14

**kay.. so today was busy... I went down to salt lake City to get Tickets fr an SM book signing, and then I also got a copy of the HOST! SO I OWN THAT NOW! woohoo! **

**Anyways, This chapter is pretty Legit, I looked up Cambria, It's dark and desolate, w/e ALSO HAHA VERY FUNNY! the largest city there is called CARLISLE! priceless... so that's where they are moving! **

**thanks for the love! R&R!**

Chapter 14 BPOV

When we arrived back at the house I noticed that the branch I threw was laying in the middle of the lawn, it was broken into pieces, wow, I have a good throw. I started to chuckle and walked towards the door.

"Well, I found your branch." Edward whispered into my ear.

When we entered the house we were bombarded by Emmett who was waving his hands in the air and talking so fast even I couldn't understand it, he just kept going on, so I put my hands on his shoulders and tried to calm him down.

"Emmett, breath," I said, "Thank you, now what happened?"

"Kay, so I was outside just walking around the backyard, trying to think of something Rose and I could do before we leave, ya know, something romantic, and I saw something flying towards me, it came out of nowhere, and it hit me on the head and shattered. and it hurt!" He rambled. "There's Vampires, and there's Werewolves, I have a feeling that there are witches or aliens out there now too! HEY, what's so funny?"

"Eh-me-tttt" I said between chuckles, "I...you...branch... the log.. ha, wimp."

"Emmett, Bella threw that branch." Edward clarfied for me, "Well, don't believe me then, yes she did. Bella is a vampire now too Emmett. Stop thinking thos things about Rose!!"

"Fine, whatever, but Bella can't be all _that _strong." Emmett said.

"Alright,"I said, suddenly serious."Lets arm wrestle Emmett." I rememberd how I was told to challenge him when I was changed, and now was the time.

"Alright, fine, but when I win, you have to say I am stronger, and I get to go with you when you go on your first hunt!"

"No problem, but if I win you have to admit it to everybody that I am stronger."

"Fine!"

"Fine."

We sat on the kitchen table and everybody else joined us, Alice and Rosalie sat next to me, Carlisle and Esme on the ends, and Jasper and Edward next to Emmett. Of course me and Emmett were seated in the middle of the table.

"Alright, you two know the rules of arm wrestling right? Can't use both hands, no distractions, and don't even think about cheating, Edward, Alice and Jasper can determine wether or not you are. Got it?" Carlisle instructed.

"Kay" Emmett and I said in unison.

"Ready...Set...Go!" Carlisle yelled.

I glared at Emmett and pushed my hand to the right, trying to knock his down. He was quite strong, and for a few minutes neither of our hands moved and inch, but I could see he was starting to struggle, so I tool advantage of that and put all my weight on my arm. We were about two minutes into it when our hands fell to the table, Emmett's beneath mine...I won?

"She won." Emmett whispered to himself, then to me."You won." He looked confused, and almost sort of sad.

"Wow," I chuckled, I did win. I am stronger, Whoa. I beat EMMETT! There's a first. "I won!"

"Bella, I admit that you are much stronger than me. Hah, I never thought I would see that day."

"Ya, me either. Wait, why aren't you asking for a rematch? Or saying I cheated or anything like that?"

"Your new to the family, I guess i'm not used to using those lines on girls, since Alice, Rose and Esme won't ever wrestle with me."

"Well, Okay Bella has won, but now we have some important news, Alice will you please stop fidgeting." Carlisle interrupted. Alice couldn't sit still, and Edward had a big grin on his face too. What was going on?

"We have decided to move to England, there is a town called Carlisle, that is where we are going. We should all get packing, we are leaving this saturday." Esme said.

"WOOHOO!!" Emmett boomed. He jumped out of his chair and ran up the stairs, dragging Rosalie behind him.

"Come on Bella." Edward said.

He picked me up and carried me up to his room, when he opened the door I was surprised to see that his room wasn't a mess, It was very very clean, almost like nothing ever happened, the window was fixed, the floor was swept, only thing missing was his collection of Cd's.

"Who cleaned up the mess?" I asked.

"Rosalie and Emmett did. Where are my Cd's?" He answered.

"Uh... that's kind of what Quil attacked first."

"Oh, well damn, did he really have to get all of them?"

"Your not mad?"

"Why? They are just Cd's I already have everything I want. Right here in my arms. I am mad about what Quil tried to do, I am pissed about what Paul almost did, and I am furious with what Jacob did do to you, but you are way more important than Cd's"

He set me down and I wrapped my arms around him, I pulled him close to me and just hugged him, I didn't breath, didn't move, I didn't want to even let go, I just stood there with him for a few minutes. And he hugged back, he rested his head in my hair and just held me. How could someone so perfect, so sweet, think he was a monster?

"Edward, do you know why Emmett was sad at first? When I won." I questioned.

"Emmett has always been the strong one on the outside, but on the inside he is just a big teddy bear. It just sort of hurt him to know that the one thing he is best at, someone else is better, especially a girl, but he also knows that a lot of it will pass with time."He answered.

"Oh, Well, I will be right back okay?"

"Where are you going?"

"Away, don't worry I will be right back."

"Alright."


	17. Chapter 15

**oaky... so i totally forgot what I was going to say... anyways... I LOVE YOU GUYS! thanks SO much for all the kick ass reviews! I love it! Anyways... this chapter should be a good one! let me know what you think! and thanks for the info on screw ups... I am really sorry for that! **

**Also... I forgot to say this... but the Chapter in Emmetts POV... Chapter 14? 13? Which one? anyways... that wasn't in the original story! haha! so yes... and I really can NOT remember what I was going to say!**

**and totally off subject... but... GO DAVID ARCHULETA! I LOVE YOU!! GAH! I hope he wins... lolz... **

**oh now I remember! ALL YOU hardcore twilighters know that the TWILIGHT TEASER is out right? Well If not GO FIND IT! I would post a link... but I don't have it.. go to the lexicon... anyways R&R lovers ya'll**

* * *

Chapter 15 BPOV

I knocked on the door to their bedroom and waited for an answer, but I got nothing. I knocked again and the door flung open, revealing a funny looking brawny boy with the glasses that have a nose and mustache attached to them, I couldn't help but laugh.

"Your such a dork." I chuckled.

"I kinda noticed. You wanna come in? Need something?" Emmett asked.

"Ya, I wanted to talk to you."

"Well, come on in, you know you don't have to knock though right?"

"Well, I don't want to interrupt anything by accident, and I was just being polite."

"Well, I see, but you would know if you were to interrupt something" He winked." And that's not being polite, being polite is call someone beautiful when their face is horrifying."

I laughed a little more and walked into his room. He shut the door and took off the funny glasses, then walked and sat down on his bed. He patted a spot on the other side and motioned for me to sit, so I walked over and sat down.

"Where's Rosalie?" I asked, I noticed an outfit layed out on the bed, and I could see her makeup in their bathroom.

"Alice just barely took off with her, said it was important, and It was a surprise for me, so they wouldn't tell me why." He answered.

It got quite for a minute, and I really wasn't so sure how to tell him, this, I mean I never had an older brother, so I really didn't know how to tell him thanks, and that I love him, without making it sound really bad.

"Is something wrong?"

"Oh, no, umm... Emmett, you know that atleast half of my strength will go away in a few years right?"

"Yes, I know, let me guess, Edward told you what was going on inside here." He said pointing to his head.

"Yeah, I am really sorry Emmett, I didn't mean for it to make you feel bad. I just wanted you to know that I am strong, I didn't think that it would hurt you."

"No, It's fine, I actually think it's quite nice to have someone that is an actual challenge to me."

"Oh,"

"Ya, you didn't need to come here to say sorry, I am just fine, was there anything else you needed though?" He questioned.

"Actually, yes, I wanted to thank you."

"For what?"

"For being there for me, for being a big brother, you mean a lot to me, and I actually sort of look up to you, if it weren't for you, I wouldn't even be here right now, I would probably be...dead. If you wouldn't have answered that phone, or if you wouldn't have told Edward what was going on, if you didn't hurry, I would be gone.." I stated.

"well, um... your welcome? Bells, you are my little sister now, and I care a lot about you, your family, and that's how families work, and even though I have only known you for a year or two, you are probably my favorite, next to my angel Rose of course, but your down to earth... ha, literally, your almost always on the floor, but anyways, your not so strict and careful like everybody else, and you don't worry about shopping. It's actually very nice to have you around"

"I feel the same way. Your really fun to hang out with, other than the whole tripping and you laughing thing."

"Oh, haha, Well, I am here for ya, trust me, If you would have died, Edward wouldn't be the only one out there looking for that dog, well we all would be, but that just shows you how much we all care, we are willing to risk it all for you. And it doesn't bug me."

If I could cry, I think I actually might be, I mean, that wasn't really a heart to heart talk, but to know that emmett cared about me too, it honestly meant a lot to me. Especially to know that he would risk our secret for me, and even his life at that fact. Emmett even looked as if he could cry.

I reached over the bed and gave him a big hug. I didn't expect him to hug me back though, and when he did he pulled me closer to fast, and we both went tumbling over th side of the bed. We layed there laughing, I was laughing so hard I couldn't even move.

"Bella, Bella, Are you o-" Edward barged in, but stopped talking when he saw us on the floor laughing."What happened?"

"We...I... I fell off the bed, and Emmett came down with me." I said between chuckles.

"I see, well I guess we still have to watch you, somethings never do really just go away." Edward laughed helping me up.

"Ya." I brushed off my butt, and turned around to face Emmett who was still laughing so hard the house was shaking.

"Okay, well you have your fun laughing, but I am going to go and help Edward pack."

"kay." He snorted, making me and Edward laugh harder.

"Hey, we will have to wrestle sometimes, i don't know, like a rematch or something."

"Definately." Emmett grinned, standing up.

"Bella - " Edward started." I don't really want you to wrestle Emmett."

"Don't worry, I wreslte you right?" I winked. Well, atleast I will be soon hopefully, I thought to myself." I am a big girl, you shouldn't have to be worried about me."

"Eww." Emmett whispered.

"You know what I meant Emmett!" I shouted.

I walked out the door with Edward, but instead of walking with him, I gave him a swift kiss and raced up to his room. I shut the door behind me, and pressed my body up against it. It wasn't more than a second or two later tha I heard a loud thud on the door, and another one coming from the floor. Did he just run into the door? I started laughing again, and almost couldn't stand straight from it. I could also hear Alice giggling from her room, and then Rosalie started to giggle too.

"Bella, honey, will you please let me in?" He asked.

"No." I tried to sound serious, but I just started laughing some more.

I felt him pushing up against the door, trying to get in, but he couldn't.I really like being stronger than him for a change, I feel like I actually add up to something. And I could have a lot of fun without having to worry, or having other people worrying about me. After a few seconds the pushing stopped, and Edward was panting on the other side of the door. Was I really that strong?

"Please." He whispered.

"Nah..." I whispered back.

"I can always break the door down you know." He said a little louder.

"You wouldn't"

"I would and I will."

"No you won't."

"Wann bet?"

"Edward..."

"3...2...1..." He counted down.

"NO!" I screamed and turned around, backing away from the door, waiting for him to break it down, but instead of the door being flung off it's hinges it slowly opened and Edward walked inside."YOU! Gah... But... ugh." I pointed to him, and trying to sound mad. but I was about to crack, so I just turned around.

"Aww, Bellam I am sorry." He chuckled.

He came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my stomach. He rested his head on my shoulder and left a trail of little butterfly kisses on my neck. I kept a straight face as long as I possibly could, but after a few minutes of the kissing, and my fake pouting, he started to tickled me.

"Edward!! Stop! no... ahhhh, gah.. no, Edward." I giggled trying to pull away from him.

"Why? You wouldn't let me inside my own room. And besides, you should be able to easily get away from me, you can lock me out, but you can't get away from my tickling? I have a feeling you don't want to get away."

"But...you, stop! please."

"Aww, you poor thing."

He stopped tickling me and turned me around to face him, giving me his crooked smile he leaned in and kissed me, a short, sweet sensitive kiss, but one that made me want more. When he pulled away, I looked at him, and lost my train of though. I couldn't breath, I couldn't talk, he was dazzling me wasn't he? I tried to look away, but noticed that he showed sadness.

"what's wrong?" I questioned.

"Nothing, just that I am going to miss this place, all of it, this is where all of our memories were made. And Esme is kicking all of us out of the house tomorrow, for the day, she wants to spend some time with you." He answered.

"Oh, I see... all day without you? How fun." I pouted."Not that, Esme won't be fun to hang out with, but you know what I mean."

"Don't worry, I will be back of course, but for now, let us pack. You don't have to help though you know."

"I know, but I want to. So I will."

"Alright, but later tonight we are taking you for your first hunt."

"Who is We?"

"Me, Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper and You of course."

"Why them?"

"Well, Carlisle will be there to help you, I guess, instruct, what not, not really sure. Emmett will be there to help hold you back in case. And he wouldn't quit bugging Carlisle until he could go. And Jasper to help keep you calm. And it looks like Alice might be going with too. She is talking to Carlisle right now, she thinks she might be able to help if something goes wrong, and she can see the futur of course."

"Oh joy." I said.


	18. Chapter 16

**hey! um... I don't have much to say... um... do you know if Alice would Call Jasper JAZZY? I don't want this to seem all OOC.. lolz, please R&R my lovelies... lol... I hope this Chapter is good! **

**THE HUNT! WOOHOO!! I hope this is okay... **

**lol, Also.. I want to know who Watches american Idol, and who you want to win..lol, I want a david to win... not syesha... neways...I also live in Utah... that's why they are going to the mall at the end.. sorry spoiler... But I will keep this fiction, no adding me or my friends to it k?**

* * *

Chapter 16 BPOV

"Bella, are you ready?" Carlisle asked.

"Sure, I guess so." I answered.

"Okay, You and Edward will ride With Emmett and Jasper in the jeep, Alice and I will meet you there." He instructed.

I nodded and turned to walk out the door with Edward. We got to the jeep and he helped me up, we waited a few seconds before Emmett and Jasper joined us, and then we were off. We took the road that headed towards town, but I can't go to town, I am dead right?

"Edward... Um.. I can't be seen remember?" I panicked.

"We are not going to town, relax." He said, rubbing circles on my back.

"Oh"

We went down the narrow road a little bit more and then took a right turn, It was dark, and we were going quite fast, but I could see everything almost perfectly, is this a vampire thing? I was excited for my first hunt, but I was also very nervous, I have never done it before, or seen anybody do it, so, what do I do? How do I do it?

"Are you okay?" Jasper asked from the front seat.

"I am fine, just nervous, I don't know what to do exactly." I replied.

"I notcied, do not worry Bella, it will all be fine."

"Ya, lets hope so."

"Hey, were here." Emmett interrupted.

He pulled off to a flat little surface, and we got out of the truck.Carlisle and Alice were already waiting for us. Did they run here? Wow, they are quick, maybe they left just before we did, o well.

"So, why didn't Esme and Rosalie come with?" I asked.

"Because they didn't want to put any more pressure on you." Edward answered for me.

"Okay, I know that it is dark, and just a little bit hard to see, and that you have never done this before. Edward, would you like to start first? Show her?" Carlisle cut in.

"No, I think I will pass." He replied.

"Alice?"

"Sure!" Alice grinned.

She walked off into the forest, and we followed behind her a ways. When she stopped we all grew quiet, she crouched down on the ground and just waited. Edward's hand suddenly got a lot tighter around my arm, and Emmett came and grabbed onto the other one, and I suddenly got a sweet, savory smell, and it called to me, it called me by name, I wanted to rip away from them, to attack whatever it was that was calling me to it.

Within the next two minutes I saw a full grown doe pass by, and watched Alice chase after it, and snap it's neck. She drank from it, and I swear I almost lost control, watching the blood that got away from her mouth. When she was done, she walked back over to us wiping her mouth off. Was the doe what smelled so good to me? Was it the blood that called to me? I see now what Edward meant.

"Okay, Bella, you will react somewhat like that, you really do not have control over yourself once you let go. Are you ready?" Carlisle questioned.

"I guess, as ready as I will ever be." I smiled.

"Okay, Emmett, Edward, on my say so." Carlisle directed.

"Ok." They said almost in perfect unison.

We walked a little ways, then Alice stopped us. When we stopped Emmett and Edward crouched down, and so did I. Their grip got even tighter than it was before. It was quiet again, and we waited. My throat throbbed, I wanted the blood so bad, I was going to make myself crazy waiting for it.

We waited about two or three minutes, and then I got that smell again, but this time it was stronger, we were closer, and I couldn't hold back, I couldn't wait for it, I started thrashing, trying to get out of their grasp, but they held on as tight as possible, Edward even had to use both hands.

"NOW!" Carlisle whispered.

They let go of me, and I took off towards the buck. I caught it and quickly bit into it, I didn't even bother to snap its neck like Alice did, I just wanted that damn blood. And wow did it taste good, I think I had it sucked dry within less than a minute, but it wasn't enough, I wanted more. I kept sucking until Emmett, Edward, Jasper, and Carlisle had to pull me off. Even when they did, I still kept trying to get back to it.

"Damn Bella."Emmet chuckled."Your worse than I was."

Those words brought me back to reality, and everybody was staring at me in shock, they dropped me down, and I wanted to cry. I just killed an innocent animal, in front of my new family, I went crazy, with Edward there. I can't believe I got that wild over that animal. I see why Edward didn't want to take me with as a human.

"OH NO!" Alice shouted. She sank to the ground on her knees, and was suddenly lost in her own little world.

"Alice? What is it? What do you see?" Jasper ran over to her, and wrapped her into a hug.

"Bella, I saw a group of girls, they were going to be out hiking tonight, and they were not going to come this way, but they changed their path." She cried.

"Do we have time to get her out of here?" He asked.

"No, I don't think so -"

"Ew, do you guys smell that?" I interrupted.

"What?" Edward questioned.

"That smell, It smells horrible, it makes me sick."

"It's the smell of the human blood, it must not have the effect on her that it does on us." Carlisle cut in.

"I guess that that must be a strength she has." Edward said.

"Must, but will she att - "

Just then a group of three girls came into our view. And they did not smell like Edward said they would. They made me want to puke, if possible. They noticed us, and grew quiet, they all stared at us and cowered, shy like. One girl kept staring at Edward, and he waved to her, she stopped and stared at him, she almost looked dazzled? Why was _my_ Edward dazzling some other girl? Seeming to notice what he was doing, he stopped and leaned down to kiss my forehead.

"Ello." The girl said.

"Hello." Carlisle greeted her.

They kept walking, but that one girl, she kept staring at us. Was she jealous? I stood up on the tips of my toes and planted a trail of kissed on Edward's neck, which cause him to let out a low growl, making me giggle.

"Edward Cullen." I whispered so low those girls wouldn't be able to hear. "Did you just growl at me?"

"No!" He whispered back to me, then faced Carlisle. "Carlisle, can we leave now?"

"Do not be impatient Edward, We still have some more _work _to do."

"Ok."

We walked in the opposite direction that the other group was walking in, and repeated the "Feeding" process a few more times, everytime they had to pull me off, even when I didn't want anymore. Then The rest of them got to eat. Why did human blood disgust me, but animal blood did not?

When we were done, Edward picked me up and carried me to the jeep. On the way back, Alice sat on Jasper's lap in the back seat with me and Edward, and Carlisle sat up fron. The ride home seemed to be a little longer than the ride there. When we got to the house, I went straight up to Edward's room to look for some clothes to wear, since I didn't have any here. I wonder if he would mind me wearing his shirt and boxers?

"What in the world are you doing in there?" Edward popped his head around the door.

"Where is Alice?" I said, ignoring his question.

"Right here!" She called, running into the room and the closet. "I knew you were going to ask, we should go to the gateway. Please?"

"Why, and where? What about a normal store - oh.. well why not someplace closer?"

"Because, I have never been there! it's in Salt lake city Utah. It is pretty big, but I have seen the future, and you don't attack anybody." She laughed.

"Where are you going? What is the Gateway? Why?" Edward asked.

"We are going to the mall, Bella needs to get some clothes to wear, we would go get hers, but they are being given to charity, and I really want to take Bella shopping for some new things."

"You are not going alone though."

"Fine, you and Jasper can come."

"Fine."

"NO!" Jasper said coming into the room. "I don't want to go shopping."

"Please, Jasper, It won't be that bad, and it's just us four. I already talked to Esme, she said it would be fine, we will get there at about eight. And, Bella, Esme said it was okay, she could spend the day with you some other time."

"Kay." I said.

"Jasper, you are riding with Edward in the Volvo. Bella and I get to try out my Porsche!"

"Okay, let's go then."


	19. Chapter 17

**k, sorry I don't update as often.. I have been SO busy... and I had a mental breakdown friday... so all day Saturday I was surrounded by people because they were afraid I was going to kill myself... anyways, I know for a fact that this chapter isn't good at all, And It is very short... and to all those mothers happy mothers day(I am NOT a mother, only 15 people, only 15) **

Thanks for all you lovin, please keep reading and reviewing!

* * *

Chapter 17 BPOV.

I gave Edward a quick kiss and climbed into Alice's car with her. She waited a few minutes, and I saw Rosalie and Emmett come running. They walked over to he window, and Alice rolled it down, they asked if they could go, and Alice said it was fine, but they would have to ride in Edward's car. Rose didn't want to have to ride with the boys, but since there was no room she had no choice.

We left the house at a slow speed. I could tell Alice was excited about being able to drive it, I was surprised she didn't dart out of the driveway as fast as possible. However, when we got out to the road, she started to speed up, she went from twenty-five to eighty-six in about ten seconds, and I actually liked the speed, it was thrilling. I wasn't scared in even the least bit.

"So, Isn't it a bad thing that human blood does not effect me?"I asked.

"No, It just has to be your "power" and there is nothing wrong with that, and besides, we won't have to worry about prepping you for the human world, I just hope you will be able to handle yourself, if it makes you sick, we don't want you going crazy."

"Ok, but shouldn't we be more - "

"Yes, we should be more careful, I had to literally beg Carlisle to let us go shopping, he was afraid that something bad would happen while we were out, and with him not being with us, it would be sort of hard."

"O, so why the Gateray?"

"It's _Gateway_, and I think it seems like a lot of fun, really big designer, Banana rebuplic, Fleux de lis, forever 21, Victoria's Secrets. Some of the best clothes ya know. Also, a lot of famous people shop there." She chimed.

I whispered an "O" and was quiet the rest of the way there, I didn't really know what to talk about, and didn't reall want to, even though there was so much to talk about, like my funeral, which is tomorrow, and Charlie's funeral, the moving, all that big stuff. I wasn't ready to talk about it, my father was gone, I was leaving my whole life behind, and I refused to let that sink in.

It took about an hour and a half, two hours to get there. The whole way we were going about a hundred and twenty miles per hour, with Edward right behind us, not one cop tried to pull us over, even though I had seen atleast three or four maybe five even. When we got there she parked as close to the mall as she could. Even if Edward had to park somewhere else. I got out and stretched, looking and waiting for Edward and the others to come find us.

"Boo." Someone whispered from behind me, wrapping their arms around me, causing me to jump just a bit.

"You startled me." I said, turning slightly in his arms and kissing him on the cheek.

"Really? hadn't noticed." He chuckled. "You know, you should be able to tell when somebody is coming by now."

"Well, I still have to get used to a lot of things, like the speed, the sight, the smells, everything. And it's only been a few days."

"Yes, but-"

"Woohoo!" I heard Alice calling. "Come on you two!"I turned around and saw Alice and Rose sitting piggy back on Emmett and Jasper. heading towards the mall.

"Shall we?" Edward asked, turning around and crouching down so that I could climb onto his back.

"We shall." I replied, hopping on. We ran at normal human speed to catch up with the others.

"you know, you don't have to carry me on your back."

"I know, but while we are here, lets just have some fun alright?" He stated.

"Alright."

We entered what looked like an old train station, it wasn't very big, but looking out the windows, there weres stores all over. I could see a Buil a Bear, a Forever 21, so many shops. I couldn't even pronounce some of the names and signs. We walked out the doors and down the stairs, there was a beautiful waterfall that rested in the middle of the stairs, and it cut off underground, and then came out again at another spot. It looked like it flowed through the middle of everything.

"Okay Bella, pick a store." Alice chirped.

"Erm, that one." I said pointing to a Victoria's Secrets.

"Are you guys coming?"

"No." Emmett and Jasper replied.

"I am not leaving Bella, just in case something happens, I want to be there." Edward said.

"Ok, Jazzy, Emmett, where will you two be?"

"Spencer's"Emmett laughed.

"Okey Dokey, let's go."

We went our separate ways and walked into Victoria's Secrets, and Alice went straight to the section with the Bra's and panties. She searched the racks, and pulled out a few things, then she stopped and pulled a blue silk lace bra and panty set, the bra had a heart shaped lock in the middle of it, and the bottoms were boy shorts. It was actually very pretty.

"Bella, what do you think?" She asked.

"It's pretty, but on me, I am not so sure." I answered.

"Edward?"

"Um, leave me out of this. It's Bella we are here for, if she wants it, it is her choice, not mine." He said.

"Rose?"

"On Bella I think it will actually look very pretty, the color suits her well." Rose remarked, it surprised me, I expected her to be a bit more harsh.

We continued on and I started lookin for some pajama's something to where when I am just lounging around. I found a really pretty set of Gray silk night clothes, the top was just a tank top, but it looked like it had a built in Bra with it, and the bottoms looked like they stopped just above the knee, and on the back it said Lucious.

"Alice!" I screamed, but in a whisper that wouldn't disrupt other people.

"It's so cute!" She said before she even got there, she took it from my hands and continued on.

We were there for about an hour, we had gotten me atleast eight pairs of pants, and twelve shirts, we also got three or four sets of Bra's and a few pajama pants and shirts, including the ones that I found. We paid and left the store. We then went into Banana Republic to look for some shoes, I needed shoes badly.

"Um, how long are we going to be here? Carlisle said that he wanted us back by one. It's 9:35. and it will take atleast two hours to get home, depending on how we drive, now that it is light." Edward asked, he seemed to be getting a bit impatient.

"Well, when we are done, we are done, this stuff takes time."Alice retorted.

We continued looking at shoes, Alice picked out a pair of shoes that I think she called wedges, they were high heels, but there was no gap in the bottom, they were actually very pretty, but I wasn't sure I would be able to walk in them, no matter what I was. We only got me three pairs, a pair of flats, heels and tennis shoes. They were very pretty, but I wasn't sure I would be able to handle the heels, and I felt really bad for spending all that money.

"Are we ready?" Edward asked again. "It's 10:30 now"

"Yes. let's go find Emmett and Jasper." Alice answered.

We started searching for a Spencer's gift shop, but they didn't have one. I looked at the side map on the walkways, and there was nothing about it. Alice called them and they said that they were at Build a bear, why were they at Build a Bear? They were grown men.

We found Build a Bear, and when we walked inside I saw no sign of Emmett or Jasper. We walked outside again, and I spotted them walking into the Clark Planetarium...


	20. Chapter 18

****

So.. I was going to originally make this two chapters, But the part in ALice's POV is short.. So this is one LONG ass chapter.. 2,041 words WITHOUT the authors note... And I know it is going to be a good one! lots of drama.

ALSO... If clarecatastrophe(sp?) says yes... She will be my new Beta Reader! sorry everybody..

anyways READ AND REVIEW!! haha...

* * *

Chapter 18, **BPOV.**

We raced over to the Planetarium and went inside. It was HUGE! There were three stories, all about something that has to do with science, The second floor however was just a food station. I saw the elevator doors open, it was probably the biggest elevator i have ever seen. I looked around and spotted Emmett and Jasper on the second floor.Alice called to them and they walked over to us with excited faces.

"What?" Rose asked.

"Nothing,"Emmett said. "Except I just talked that person into letting us see a 3d movie for free."

"NO!"Edward muttered. "We have to leave!"

"Well, it's that or we go back to Build-a-Bear and make an animal..." Jasper exclaimed.

"why can't we just le-"

"Sounds like fun." Alice cut in.

"No!"

"Why not?"

"There are things that need to be taken care of!"

"Oh, come on, what happened to having fun?"

"Edward, please, It actually sounds like fun. I have never been there before." I pleaded. "A few minutes?"

"Fine." He said. I kissed him on the cheek and grabbed his hand leading him back to the other store.

When we got inside it was less crowded then it was when we first came here. I walked over to the selection of animals and picked out a mountain lion, Edward's favorite. Alice chose a panda bear, Jasper chose a dog, and Rose and Emmett both picked bears.

"You don't want one?" I asked.

"No," He murmured.

"Someone's grumpy." I wrapped him in a big hug and rubbed circles on his back, trying to calm him down, but instead I got a growl.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen!" I shouted. " I try to make you feel better, and you do that? I am sorry for trying then." I started to walk away, but he just pulled me back by the wrist and wrapped his arm around me.

"No, it's not you love, that man over there keeps thinking things about you, Alice and Rose." He said under his breath.

"What?!" Emmett questioned suddenly at my side, with the others. "What exactly is he thinking?"

"Things that you and Jasper would normally think about when you want to keep me out of your head, but with him instead." Edward replied.

"That Bastard! Which one?"

"Emmett, NO!" Rose said.

"Oh, don't worry, he won't even see -"

"Emmett!" I do not want him, I do not give a care in the world about him ok?"

"I know that, but still, it's low and - "

"No."

"Fine!"

We walked over to the line of people waiting to be called on to have their animals stuffed. Edward and I were called over by the guy that Edward said was thinking those bad things. He walked over with his arm tight around my side, I looked up at his face and his eyes were pitch black.

"Hello there." The man greeted us, well me, taking my mountain lion.

"Mountain lion? May I ask why?"

"Well, they are very beautifu."

"Much like yourself."

"Thank you."

He started to stuff it and we waited, when he was done he went to turn it over and it dropped on to the floor, I bent down to pick it up really quick, and heard "Mmmm damn." And a low growl. I stood back up and stared at the man.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"Huh?" He said, coming out of his trance like state and turning his attention to me instead of my behind.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing baby, not a word."

"Baby?" This guy was getting on my last nerves, and he was a sick pervert, he was like twenty four!

"Hey, how's bout me and you ditch the brother and go get a little "buisay"."

Edward looked ready to kill, I was actually afraid of him, he pushed me behind his back and approached the man, the glare should have scared him away period, but the man seemed unphased. I made my way back around to the front of Edward and glared at the man.

"You pervert." I glowered. "I am NOT your baby, me and you will NEVER happen, I am not going ANYWHERE with you. You got that _baby?_" I slapped him across the face and leaned up to kiss Edward full on the lips.

"And this." I said pointing to Edward. "He is my _fiancé _not my brother, you sick, degrading, pathetic bastard."

I walked away from the guy, holding Edward's hand, over to the others, who were standing still, obviously all in awe. We finished decorating our stuffed animals, paid for them, and left. On the way back to the car there were a bunch of "wows." Coming from everybody, but nothing else was said, not even from Edward.

"Are you okay? Do you want to ride with me?" Edward asked when we finally reached Alice's porsche.

"No, I will be fine alright?" I answered.

"What in the hell posessed you to react like that? Bella, that's just not you."

"I don't know, I guess that I have more confidence now, and I didn't like that guy one bit, he was creepy, and was a huge pervert, you can tell i'm only eighteen, and he has to be like tweny-four."

"Actually, he's twenty-six, and the thought's in his mind made me want to puke. I did not like what was going on in his head, especially because it was all about you."

"I sort of feel kinda bad now though, I mean, I don't know."

"If you need anything, give me a call ok."

"Ok."

He kissed me on the forehead and walked over to the volvo, me and Alice were putting everything in the back when Edward drove by and left the lot. We got into the car and backed away, we weren't very far when Alice suddenly slammed on her brakes. I looked out the front windshield and that twenty-six year old man was standing there in front of us with a gun. He hurried and got into the backseat before Alice could drive off, and held the gun to me head.

"You can't hurt -" I started.

I was cut off by Alice's hand, she was looking at me worried, what was her problem? I was a vampire, and so was she, he wouldn't be able to hurt us. The bullets would just bounce right off. The man told her to drive, and where to drive to, she listened, didn't even try to escape.

"Bella." She whispered so low and so quick that the guy would not be able to hear. " I am _so so sorry_, I saw that if we tried to get away he would shoot us, but since the bullets bounce right off he would freak out and somehow get away, then he would go tell the police, of course getting arrested for kidnapping, but the fed's would take us, expirement, find out what we are, discover it all, they would even try to use fire on us."

"Alice, I don't want anything to happen, will we be alright if we go along with him?"

"As far as I saw yes-"

"Park right here." The man said.

He pulled me out of the car and wrapped his arm around my neck, gun still pointed at my head. Alice got out too and came over to us. I looked at my surroundings, there was hardly anything around here. He pointed the gun towards Alice and then waved it at her car.

"Tell _anybody_, about this and the girl die's you got that? Now, get out of here."

"Bella, I will be back I promise."

"Don't worry about me Alice, Just go. I will be fine."

She nodded and ran to her car, she got in and drove off, she looked as if she were crying, it was pouring rain outside, that sure adds to the dramatic effect. The man dragged me into his house and down to what I believe is the basement. He tied me up and sat down by me. I knew that I would be able to get out of these if I wanted, but I didn't want to risk everything else for my family. They meant to much to me to lose them all.

**Alice POV.**

Oh god, not good, Oh god. Edward is going to kill me, I thought. I have to get Bella out of there, I must call Edward first though. He needs to know before he gets to far. I pulled my cell phone out of my bag and Dialed his number, he picked up on the first ring. I pulled over the car and turned off the ignition.

"Edward." I panicked.

"What is it Alice?" He said.

"Bella, It's Bella, She was kidnapped, well we were kidnapped, but then he told me to leave, Edward, I couldn't do anythin about it. I had to let him take her." I cried. I told him everything I saw, about the tests that they did, and about how the police took everything from us, and how they expiremented with fire on Jasper, MY jasper.

"Alice, Alice calm down baby, please." Jasper said taking the phone from Edward. "Where are you?"

"I am on 455 north, not very far from the mall." I answered.

"We will be there soon. I love you." He hung up.

I put my phone away and rested my head on the steering wheel I thought about the vision. about everything, what if Bella wasn't okay? What if he changes his mind? My predictions aren't always 100 perfect. I waited for them to arrive, and when they did, Jasper opened the door and pulled me out. He hugged me so close to him, as if we hadn't seen eachother in years. He felt so good right now, he rubbed my back and tried to comfort me.

"Edward, I am so sorry!" I cried.

"Alice, please calm down, where is she? I have to save her NOW!" He remarked. For Bella being in so much danger, he seemd so calm.

"Not far from here, If we go before night, things will just get worse, Edward, we have to wait."

"I can't wait, Bella is not safe with that man."

"She will be ju-" I started, but immediately stopped.

_Bella was sitting on a bed, tied up, and it looked really tight, the man was standing next to her, looking at her like she was a piece of candy, she looked like she would be crying if she could, she held her knees to her chest and her arms around her knee's. She looked utterly afraid._

_"Please don't." She cried._

_the man walked towards her and tried kissing her. She pulled away and sobbed tearlessly. He tried again, but this time she shoved him away. He grabbed her by the neck and told her to play nice. She spit at him, which he did not like one bit, and tried to get out of the knots tying her down to the bed. _why wasn't she getting out? _He ripped at her clothes, tearing a hole in her shirt._

_"No!" She screamed._

_"I guess your fiancé isn't here to save you now is he? You are so beautiful." He laughed._

_"Your sick!" She said as he tried taking her clothes off._

I sank to the ground and held my arms across my chest, this was not good, not good at all. He changed his plans.

"Alice? What is It? Alice what do you see?" Edward and Jasper asked together.

"He is going to try to rape her Edward, and for some reason, she can't get out of the knots tying her down to the bed. Edward, We have to hurry." I bawled.

I heard Rosalie gasp, she knew what this was like, she had been through it too. Emmett growled and punched a street sign, putting a dent in it. Jasper picked me up, and we all climbed into the Volvo.


	21. Chapter 20

**OKAY.. for starters I thank my Beta Clarecatastrophe(sp?) she is great, gives me advice and made sure it flowed.. so YAY! haha, **

**And... last night I didn't update..(wait was it last night?) because I was not home... I went to a friends for a while cuz I was saddened... stupid girls(lolz, jk jk,) no.. I am bisexual.. and I really like this girl... and she likes me.. but she is like two or three years older than me... so she won't go out with me... I could never get a boyfriend.. and now I can't get a girlfriend... gah? **

**so... rant over.. sorry... you don't have to read that All**

**On a story note though... I have a feeling my story might be going downhill(sadness) I hope not... but I can't shake that feeling that people are going to start to hate it... I joined the next two chapters together also, mainly because Bella's POV is to short... but anyways... read on my mighty reader peoples... (R&R)**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 19 BPOV. **

We were sitting there glaring at each other, I wanted to break free. I wanted to get him, hurt him for taking me captive, for being a threat to us. I wanted him dead, this is just not me. I tried as much as possible, pulled as hard as I could on the chains, but they just wouldn't come undone. Why? I saw a key on the wall, that must be the key to my chains, but there is no possible way I could get to it.

I watched the man as he came over to my bed, touching my face. I turned away, and he backed off. I was actually afraid, and I don't know why, he couldn't hurt me, I could only die by fire, he didn't know that.

"Please don't." I cried.

The man walked towards me and tried to kiss me, I pulled away and sobbed tearlessly, I couldn't get out, and this man was going to literally hurt me.He tried again, but this time I shoved him out of the way, he grabbed my neck and said that I had better play nice. I spat on him, who was he to tell me what to do? I don't think he liked it, he tried to take off my clothes, but I was thrashing endlessly, trying my hardest to get out. He tore a hole in my shirt, I didn't know what to do anymore.

"NO!" I screamed.

"I guess your Fiancé isn't here to save you now is he? You are so beautiful." He laughed.

"Your SICK!" I said.

He continued trying to take off my clothing. He finally backed away after a few minutes of me throwing my arms around, trying to pull away, I looked around the room, thinking of some way to possibly get the hell out of here. There was a large window in the room and I started to wonder where Edward was. Why wasn't he here yet? I kept whimpering, afraid of what he was going to try next, he wasn't going to give up. I knew he wouldn't.

"Dont worry, you will not be here long."

"You have no idea."

"I really don't have much patience left with you, and I really do not have much use for you if your lover is not going to show up any time soon."

"Then let me go!"

"I can'that, that's not how these things work, you won't be getting out of here alive, as long as I am still standing, and if you do, you have no idea what lies ahead of you."

"Go to hell, you worthless piece of... "

"Shut up!" He yelled, slapping me across the face, but then drawing his handback because it had hurt him. "You - ."

He left the room immediately after that, he looked almost embarassed when he left. Like something happened that he knew he should have and stopped? It was very quiet now, I layed back on the bed as far as I could, and curled up into a little ball. Where was he? What was taking him so long? It has been at least an hour. I tried to pull the chains off again, but no such luck.

**EDWARD POV**

That son of a , I am going to kill him, rip him to pieces, he won't get away alive, not as long as I am here, that is my Bella he has, and he is planning on...raping her, how could somebodyhat?

_''Edward'' _Rose thought's burst into my head. _''I want to help you tear this guy to shreds, I wouldn't wish that on anybody, not even Bella, and I like Bella more than you think, but this just... it's wrong Edward, please let me help." _

I shook my head and looked at her, I couldn't let her get in the middle of this, what if he was in the middle... oh god, No! Images of what he could be doing to her right now flashed through my head, I wanted to fall to my knees and just cry, cry until I couldn't cry no more, but I couldn't just let him hurt her. I had to hurry.

"Emmett, you and Jasper are going in with me, you two will grab the guy, I will help Bella, this guy is not getting out alive." I instructed.

"Alright." They agreed.

"Edward. please?" Rose pleaded.

"No, Rose, Alice, you two will go and find a spot to hide, somewhere far from here, but close enough it won't take long to find you, once we have Bella we will come find you, and then we will get the hell out of here... Oh,and this time, she is riding with me."

"Ok." Alice said. "Edward..."

"What?"

"I, you.. O no!" She screamed. She pointed to a building with black smokerising from it, and flames coming from the top. "That's the house!"

NO! I ran as fast as I possibly could, I didn't have much time, I left the others behind, I knew they would catch up when they could, but right now, I had to be quick. I reached the house in a matter of seconds and could hear muffled sobs, and my name, she was whispering so low I doubt the man would be able to hear, she was pleading for me to help, but I don't think she knew I was here. How could I let this happen to her? I focused in on what the guy was saying.

"So, since your lover is not coming, obviously your secret means more to him than you ever will, I guess it's my que to leave." He cackled How could he say that?

''NO! He is coming! please just let me go. How did you get these to where I wouldn't be able to get out of them?" I heard her sob.

"I know what you are, My girlfriend was just like you, she told me everything, from the super strengths that you have, to the fact that only fire can kill you. I wanted her to change me, I loved her so much, she was my life, but she left me, she wanted to protect me."

"I know how you feel, that happened to me, but please, don't blame me for her mistakes."

"No, see, I promised myself that I would ruin everything for her, I promised myself I would let the world know what you are, I planned on capturing all of you, turning you over to the FBI, and maybe, when your Fiancé finds you dead, if he comes at all, will come after me."

He knew... that would explain how he got her to stay tied down, but nothing could keep us down, right? Yet, he never thougt about it while I was there,and Alice never saw it. I looked around the house and saw the flames spreading, I really had to hurry, I found a window that was connected to the room that they were in.

"Follow my lead." I whispered to Emmett and Jasper.

I broke through the window, and went flying in to the room, Emmett and Jasper behind me. They ran over and grabbed the guy by the arms. I heard Bella screaming my name, and ran over to her, I tried to pull her from the chains but it didn't work, she nudged her head over to a key on the other side of the room. I quickly grabbed it and unchained her.

"Edward, I am so so sorry! I love you so much!" She cried as she threw herself onto me, kissing me everwhere.

"No!" The man yelled. I turned back around and he was squirming, desperately trying to get away.

''Do not be sorry love." I said to Bella. "Stay right here, don't move okay?"

"But..."

I shushed her with my finger and walked over to the man, I hit him as hard as I possibly could, breaking his jaw in the process, I could feel the bones snapping, hear the crunching. He let out a loud shriek and kept trying to get out of the grasp. I hit him again, once in the stomach, and once again in the face, this time breaking his nose.

"Edward, I don't know if I can take the blood." Jasper said.

"Let me go! I will get you, you will all be ruined! If you would have come when I expected you to, you would all be in the hands of the police." He shrieked.

"You son of a bitch You kidnapped my Fiancé, threatened to tell the entire world about us, tried to rape her, and your thinking I am just going to let you get away with a few broken bones?!" I screamed.

I have never acted like this, but it was Bella, the love of my existence he was hurting! Nobody was going to get away with that. I snapped his arm at the elbow, and hit him again, this time without as much force though, I wanted him to suffer. I was going to make him pay, and he was going to have to deal with it. I knee'd him where it counts and he doubled over in pain, I knee'd him in the face and he screamed again.

I heard gasps and heavy breathing coming from Bella, I ran to her, and picked her up. I motioned for Emmett and Jasper to get the hell out of here. I lifted Bella out the window into Jasper's arms, and then climbed out myself, I quickly took her back and the four of us ran to find Alice and Rosalie. The whole way there Bella was clinging onto me, kissing me as if she hadn't seen me in forever. She kept whispering sorry and telling me she loves me. It is not her fault, it is mine, she does not need to be sorry.

how could I let her down? I told her I would never let anything happen, another promise I broke. I am at fault not her. And because of what that man did to her, wether he did hurt her or not, she would have to live with this memory forever, she couldn't forget this... none of us would... but her, she had been through so much, and maybe if I had never come along and fallen in love with this angel, she could be happy with Mike, or Jacob, even though that dog didn't deserve her...


	22. Chapter 21

**Yay... I updated... thanks Clare for your help! i love the way you make it flow... lolz, Maybe I should just turn my story over to you hehe, **

**Not much to say... other than I am SO STOKED for tonight... WOOHOOO! S.M. Book signing peoples... WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH!! **

**R&R**

* * *

Chapter 20 BPOV

I cried as Edward carried me. I was so thankful that he came when he did, he had me worried sick! I was so close to losing it all. I had only been there for a few hours, not even that, but time seemed to go by so slowly it could have been days.

"Bella! Oh my goodness." Alice shrieked as she ran over to me. She tried togive me a hug, but because Edward was carrying me it was very awkard.

"Bella, Are you okay? Did he you know... hurt you?" Rosalie asked.

"I'm fine, No, but he tried." I spoke.

"Good because well... if he had I would have chased him down and made him pay."

"We already did, honey." Emmett tried to comfort her.

Edward set me down on the ground and Rosalie and Alice gave me a hug. We all slowly walked back to where their cars were. Emmett ended up giving me his jacket to cover up the holes and rips in my shirt. We didn't talk much on the way there, other than Jasper decided he was going to drive Alice home in the Porsche. She wasn't very happy about it though, she had wanted to drive it.

When we got to the cars Alice and Jasper gave me a hug and said they would see me at home. Alice said she would explain everything to Jasper on the way,and Edward let Emmett drive. Rosalie sat up front while Edward lay sprawled out on the backseat with me laying on him. He stroked my hair and hummed my lullaby for a while.

"So, Bella.. erm.. What exactly happened?" Emmett asked after a half an hour or so.

"Emmett, leave her alone okay?" Rose remarked.

"No Rosalie it is okay. I think you all want to know." I started. "Alice and I were pulling out a few minutes after you guys drove by, and the man jumped in front of the car. He hurried and got in the car before Alice could driveaway, I think she was having a vision because she just sort of blanked out. The guy put the gun to my head and told me to drive. When we got to the house he forced Alice to leave and then chained me up to a bed in the basement when we got inside."

"He held a gun to your head? If he knew about our secret, why the hell did he bother!?" Emmett seethed.

"He knew?!" Rosalie shrieked.

"Yeah he did. He was talking about how his girlfriend left him for his protection but never came back like Edward did. He was saying that he made a promise to himself about letting out the secret, but he had to have proof." I continued. " But anyways. he kept touching me, rubbing my cheeks and telling me I was beautiful. He tried to kiss me, but I wouldn't let him. He tried again and I shoved him away so he tore at my shirt. He didn't give up for a while. He finally gave up though, but I think he planned on trying again."

"That, just... ugh. I can't believe it. Bella I am so sorry he even tried. You know about what I went through and you know I would not wish that on anybody.If I could I would kill him and then bring him back to life and kill him again. I know we aren't exactly the best of friends like you and Alice, but I do care about you. And I know that I would miss you quite a bit if anything did happen to you." Rosalie stated.

"Thanks Rosalie, I really appreciate it. I was actually very scared the whole time though, especially when he tried to rape me and when he told me that Edward probably didn't care. And that he wasn't coming and what not." I shuddered at the memory. I'd been rendered more human than I'd ever felt at the thought of Edward not coming for me.

"Bella love. I am very very sorry. I know that I hurt you, I know that the things he said brought back memories for you, and me, and I promise I will not hurt you like that again. I am to selfish to leave you." Edward whispered into my hair. He sounded as if he were growling while he said that. He must feel awful about this. I don't blame him though. If anybody tried that on him,especially a girl. I would have gone crazy.

"You were there when he gave that little speech?" I asked.

"Yes. We just arrived as he was saying it. I wish I could have gotten there earlier."

"Same here." Emmett growled.

"I begged Edward to let me come. He wouldn't let me though of course." Rose cut in.

"Thanks you guys." I half smiled. It was quiet for a few minutes, everybody seemed to be lost in their thoughts. I sighed and rubbed my fingers across Edward's chest making little invisible pictures. He laughed at that and kissed my hair. I winced a littl ebit, I was a little shaken up still, and it sort of startled me. Then I heard Edward's phone ringing. He reached down and grabbed it out of his pocket, I sat up a bit to give him room.

"Hello? Alice, what is it?" He asked.

"I called Esme." She said from the other line. "I told her we would be late and I filled her in on what happened. She was a little worried at first, but I told her we were all fine. She said that they pushed the funeral over to friday. So tomorrow we have the whole day just at the house. And then Saturday we are leaving for good."

"Okay, did you tell her when we would be home?"

"No, I just told her a few hours, no exact time though. She said she would call Carlisle home for the night. Just to make sure everything is ready, and to let him know about what happened before we get home. Tell Bella that Jasper says he is very sorry about everything that happened, and that if she needs anything he is here. And the same goes for me.'' She hung up and Edward put his phone back into the pocket.

"So, Esme knows now. I guess that's good because then Bella doesn't have to repeat her story. 'Edward are you going to Bella's funeral?" Emmett questioned.

"Yes, we all are, except for Bella of course. Remember Emmett, You, Jasper,Carlisle, Jacob, Phil, and I are the pallbearers. So we have to be there. Only problem is that we can't literally cry." Edward answered.

"Okay."

The ride the rest of the way home was very quiet, I felt as if I could fall asleep right there on Edward, but instead I just continued to make the little shapes on his chest. Rosalie put on the stereo and leaned her seat back and Emmett drove straight through everything at about a hundred and twenty miles per hour. It only took us about two hours to get back. When we got to the house, both Esme and Carlisle were waiting outside for us.

* * *

THE END

JK...


	23. Chapter 22

**Woohoo! i'm UPDaTING! lolz, once again, thanks to my reviewers, and especially my beta, CLARE, love that girl... so cool...**

ANYWAYS! the books signing was AWESOME! we got there at 430, went inside at 500, waited til 700 for her to even come out, she talked for about 10, 15 minutes, and then we waited till 1030 to get our books signed, I lost my lipgloss, ripped my pants(embarassing much?) tripped over almost everything, and was hella tired, but i would SO do it all over again! HELLZ YEA!

* * *

Chapter 21, Bella's Point of View.

"Dearest Bella. I am so very very sorry." Esme called to us as she hurried towards the car. I climbed out along with Edward, and Esme met me at the front of the car.

She wrapped me in a hug and kissed my cheek saying sorry over and over again. Carlisle came and hugged the two of us, kissing Esme on the cheek, telling her everything was okay. She was on the verge of sobbing and I couldn't help but feel guilty.

"It's okay Esme. I'm fine. Where are Jasper and Alice? I didn't know they were here already." I said trying to avoid the subject that had been talked about so many times in one night, also spotting the yellow porsche in the driveway.

"Alice is upstairs showering and Jasper felt the need to hunt." She answered.

"I am sorry too. Did any flames get to you? Did the man do anything you are afraid to tell us about? Bella, if there is something you are not telling us it would be better if we knew." Carlisle questioned, he had a look of guilt and anger clear on his face.

"No. I have told you everything that happened." I answered. "Edward got me out of there before it was too late. With help from Emmett and Jasper.''

" Thank you. Bella do you know anything about what the man was using to keep you held down?"

"No I don't do you?"

"Only a little bit. I know that it was a special kind of metal. I do not know the name for that metal quite yet. I believe it is a new type. Something that nobody else knows about."

"Well I just hope that there is no more. I didn't like the feeling of being chained down there and having no way to pull myself free from those chains. I'm glad that I'm not a mere human anymore. I have no idea what I would have done if I knew I didn't have all the strength."

"Bella." Edward whispered into my ear. "Let's go inside."

"Yes, let's." Carlisle agreed.

Edward wrapped his arm around my waist and I noticed that I flinched a little. I think Edward noticed too because he suddenly stopped and removed his arm. I waved my hand and continued to walk. He let it go, but I knew that he would bring it up later when we were alone. I walked into the house, Edward following beside without touching me, and we went straight upstairs to his room after telling Carlisle and Esme that I didn't want to talk about things tonight.

When we were up in his room I plopped down on his bed and removed my shoes. He did the same and we layed back on the bed together. I didn't get quite as close to him as I normally would. I wanted a little bit of space. I wanted to be able to sleep and cry. I felt bad for not feeling like I could be as close to Edward as I normally could be.

"Bella. I know that there is something you are not telling me. You have been cringing away from me all night. Whenever I kiss your forehead. Whenever I try to hold you. It was less noticeable on the way home. You weren't wincing like you were when I first got to you. Then when I put my arm around your waist you looked like you were going to turn around and slap me. You looked utterly afraid of me. Please tell me why." Edward pleaded with me.

"I'm just scared." I lied. I hoped he hadn't noticed it on my face. I don't think he did because he looked almost like he understood.

"I know you are. I also know that there is something else. Love, you know that I can not read your mind and it frustrates me not to know whats bothering you. I know there is more. What is it?" he asked.

"He looked familiar. I know I had seen him somewhere. I just don't remember where. Edward, he knew my name without anybody having to tell him. He also touched me places I only want you to touch." I explained. My voice grew to a whisper towards the end of the sentence. I hoped he didn't hear, but of course he did.

"You know him? Are you sure?... He touched you? where? I need to know Bella. If it's somewhere that only I could touch you... I can't take it." He shouted, redirecting the conversation in a way I didn't want

"I don't want to talk about this anymore."

"I couldn't agree more. I wish I could have been there earlier. I should have made you ride with us. If you would have been with me than none of this would have happened."

"No. Edward don't blame this on youself. I love you so much. I don't blame you for this and you can't blame yourself either. You didn't know... none of us did. He did it and I just happened to be the victim." He didn't say anything more.

He looked at the comforter on the bed and frowned. He was my angel and he was the one person that could make me better. He knew it, but he also knew that because of what this man had done to me, because of the places he had touched me, I was hurting. I was afraid, I was damaged and broken. I know that the man didn't really rape me, but I know that he had tried and probably would have gotten away with it.

I had to move on though. I had to show Edward that everything will be fine. I had to show him I could be happy no matter what. I leaned forward on the bed and he looked up at me. His face looked torn. I took in his beauty, staring into his eyes and I suddenly forgot what I was about to do. I lost all train of thought again.

He was so beautiful even though he looked like he was crying and had been ripping out his hair. I still didn't believe I deserved him. He looked back at me like he was lost in my eyes. He had a blank look on his face now. He smiled his crooked smile and looked back down at the bed. Suddenly I remember what it was I was going to do.

I inched my way closer to him and lifted his face. We came eye to eye again and this time instead of losing my train of thought I leaned in and kissed him. I kissed him with so much force I couldn't breath after just a few seconds. That was okay now though, I knew I didn't have to. It had been a day or two since we had kissed with this much intensity and I really missed the sweetness of his breath and the way his lips moved with mine. I liked the way our tongues could now dance together and we wouldn't have to worry about risking everything.

We continued our kiss with passion and hate. Passion for our love, letting eachother know how much we cared and how much we wanted one another. Hate for the things that had happened and how I had been scarred. How he had to see me strapped down by a mad man. I never wanted to stop and I wouldn't have, but unfortunately Edward had enough control over himself to pull away.

He leaned back on the bed and I layed my head down on his chest. I snuggled as close to him as I possibly could, and he sighed as if he knew my plan. He never said anything though. We layed there and enjoyed the silence. Neither of us said a word until I thought of something that made me laugh.

"What? What's so funny?" He asked.

"Nothing. It's nothing." I answered chuckling still.

"Bella. Love please tell me what is on your mind."

"Just a quote that I remembered hearing a while back. And the things running through my mind while I kissed you made me think of it just now."

"And...?"

"Nothing. It's sort of embarrasing."

"You know I won't laugh."

"Yes you will."

"Just tell me. Please?" He lifted my head and looked into my eyes. He dazzled me again. He knows what happens when he dazzles me.

"What is sexy?" I blurted out.

"What?" He pressed his lips together trying to stiffle a laugh.

"You see!" I shouted. "I'm not going to finish now."

"I am sorry. I promise I won't laugh. Please continue."

"What is sexy? Sexy is standing in the rain as you push me against the hood of your car, tearing at my shirt, kissing me with the intent to never stop."

"I like that."

''I remember I had a book filled with hundreds of quotes just about love. I think I might have it in the attic at Charlie's. That or Reneé has it at her house."

"That reminds me. Tomorrow Esme has something fun planned for the family. All of us, including her and Carlisle. She has blocked her thoughts from me.Alice can't even figure it out."

Just then Alice burst through the door and jumped onto the bed. She gave me a hug, squeezing me as tight as she possibly could. It didn't phase me though. I just hugged her back and when she was done she pulled away with a grin from hell on her face.

"Alice. What?" I said shakily.

"Thank you SO much Bella!" She squealed.

"For what?"

"You will find out soon enough." She hugged me again and kissed me on the cheek real quick before she ran off to find Jasper who was calling her name.

We were alone again and I had a million things running from my mind. What was it Alice was so happy about? What did Esme have planned for tomorrow? Why wouldn't anybody tell me what was going on?

"Why are you so frustrated?" Edward questioned.

"Too many questions that haven't been answered." I replied.

"Like what?"

"Like what Alice is thanking me for. What Esme has planned. Simple little things like that."

"Well, she wouldn't let me into her scatter brained mind so I couldn't tell you. I do know that Esme believes that tomorrow will be fun. Right now let's just relax."

"That sounds good to me."


	24. Chapter 23

**COOKIE WONEDED!! HELLZ YA!! I wish Archie could have woneded too! OMG OMG OMG did you see the guitar hero commercials? I was like "TAKE IT OFF OW OW" And my dad was sittign there... lolz... I would SO buy G.H. if those two came along with it! hehe**

**ANYWAYS! SO SO SO SORRY I haven't updated in a while! BUT this chappy is likee 2,574 words WITHOUT the authors note thingy.. the next one is longish too! and then there are only a few more chapters sadness!**

**BUT! and this is a BIG but! (hehe) I AM WRITING ANOTHER STORY! HERE IS THE SUMMARY!**

** You have all read stories about, 'what if Edward never came back?' Well. What if Edward Never left? What if Bella just had a nightmare? Would they still be able to keep their love strong? Or will Edward run into a totally different to leave her for her safety?**

**SO what do you think? LET ME KNOW NOW!! pwease...! **

**P.S. Thanks Clare! )**

* * *

Chapter 22, Bella's Point Of View

Last night was very subdued for the Cullen household. Everybody was quiet and left me and Edward alone. Every now and then Esme would come in and ask me what my favorite color was or if I prefered jeans or shorts. I think it had to do with what she had planned. After about midnight Esme slipped and Alice and Edward both found out what was going on, but Esme made them promise not to tell the rest of us.

I wondered and worried all night what was going to happen. The night seemed to drag on for weeks and I couldn't wait for morning. I wasn't so sure if I should be excited or afraid of what was being planned. Even though I knew I could trust Esme, she didn't try to dress me up, or take me shopping like Alice. The sun finally came out at about six thirty. Esme told me that we were leaving at nine thirty and probably wouldn't get home until five that night.So at about seven I finally decided to pull myself out of bed.

Alice and I had to go grab our bags out of the porsche before I could shower. She was so ecstatic and jumpy, I wasn't sure I could handle her babbling for much longer. I finally got back up to Edward's room and got into the shower. I had an outfit already picked out for the day and it was sitting on the counter. Alice went to Charlie's and grabbed my bag of toiletries, she said that nobody even knew I had one except for them.

I was about half way through my shower when I heard Edward's stereo come on. I listened closely, and was surprised when he wasn't listening to Debussy, or my lullaby. Instead he was listening to a song I had never heard before.

_"If you don't dream big, what's the use dreamin'?  
If don't have faith, there's nothin' worth believin',  
It takes one look, to make the stars worth reachin' for,  
So reach out for somethin' more!"_

This was not familiar, I really liked it though, and I think I know now what Alice was thanking me for last night. I hurried and finished my shower. When I got out I noticed that the outfit on the counter wasn't the one I had chosen. Instead there was a blue Tshirt and white capri's. I got dressed and blow dried my hair. I pulled it up into a high ponytail before walking out of the bathroom

. "You look happier." Edward stated.

"That's because I am." I grinned.

"And why is that?"

"Because I know why Alice was thanking me last night."

"Oh, I see why she wanted me to play that song now... She was blocking my mind the entire time. She just left with Esme though so you will have to wait until she gets back."

"That's okay."

"Okay, my turn?"

"Yes. I'm done."

He smiled and kissed me on the forehead before he headed into the bathroomto take his shower. He took a lot less time than I did, maybe ten minutes.When he came out his scent was fresh and clear. I took a deep breath and slowly exhaled he smelt so good, He smiled and walked into his closet. Only then did I realize he was only wearing a towel around his waist. I walked into his closet behind him and wrapped my arms around him. I lay my face down on his back and just held him there. I refused to let him move even an inch.

"Um... Bella, Edward, Let's go." Alice called walking into the closet and then right back out. "Were you two just? No I would have seen it." She turned back around and walked in again.

"Erm... Yeah just let me get dressed." Edward chuckled.

"Ok." Alice left dragging me with her. I gave Edward a pleading look and he just shrugged his shoulders and turned back around to his closet.

"Alice, where are we going?" I asked.

"Somewhere." She remarked.

"Where?"

"That one place."

"That really narrows it down."

"Don't worry about it we won't hurt you."

"Some how I don't believe you."

"Oh haha." She chirped.

She continued walking while pulling me along behind her. She dragged me straight out the front door and into the back of Edward's volvo. I noticed that the only people in the car were Esme, Rosalie, Alice, and I. I guess the guys must be meeting us there later. Rosalie looked bothered by something, I wanted to ask yet I didn't dare open my mouth, she looked so fierce.

"Where are we going Esme?!" Rosalie shrieked. Oh yeah, she didn't know either.I guess from the looks of it she hated surprises too.

"You will just have to wait and see dear." Esme said calmly, keeping her eyes on the road.

I kept my mouth shut and my eyes on the road. I noticed that we were once again going into the forest. I also noticed that we had passed the spot where I first hunted. Were the girls all taking me hunting this time? I looked ahead out of the front windshield and saw a bunch of round haystacks formed into the shapes of hills.

"Paintballing?" Rosalie practically screamed. This time out of excitement instead of hatred.

"What?!" I cried.

"Don't worry Bella. You will love it. Trust me." Alice said.

Esme pulled the volvo over and we got out of the car. I walked over to one of the haystacks, the only one that was shaped like a rectangle, probably to hold all of our equipment. I reached my hand out to grab one and immediately stopped. I was sparkling, I only now noticed that it was sunny outside. No rain. I looked like I had a million tiny diamonds planted on my skin. It was so beautiful to see myself like that. I threw my leg out and it was just as sparkly, I almost couldn't believe it. Here I am a vampire now. No helpless,unperfect, human Bella.

"Sweet!" I heard Emmett boom from behind me. Within a second he was at my side.

"Well this looks interesting." Carlisle grinned walking over to us with Edward and Jasper next to him.

They were all grinning. I turned back around and picked up a paintball gun. The one that had my name on it. I could tell that mine was the only one that looked brand new so they must have done this many times before. I was actually excited for this. I've never been paintballing before though, so I would need some help with learning it, but If it was anything like a gun it wouldn't be to hard.

"So I see this isn't your guys' first time." I stated rather than asked.

"No It's not. We haven't done this in about six, seven years though." Emmett clapped.

"Oh."

Everybody grabbed the paintball guns and Emmett put army grease on his face.After he was done Rose put some on her face, and then offered me the tube. I took it gladly and put two lines on each side of my own face. Edward let me do his, but insted of lines I put a smiley face on one side and pissy face on the other. He laughed and took it from me, drawing random lines on my face.

"Okay, okay, let's save the energy for the paintballing." Carlisle interrupted laughing at us.

"Kay Bella have you ever shot a gun?" Esme questioned me.

"Yeah Charlie sort of made me learn when he thought I was old enough to handle one. In case I needed to use one in self defense or something." I replied.

"Okay, well there really isn't much of a difference."

"Okay."

"Alright you all know how to use a paintball gun. Just be careful out there.There are no time outs. You all have energy and don't need to breathe. We will also all be on teams, of course, guys against girls."

"Who'd'a thought that?" Emmett said under his breath.

"Okay. Guys you go find somewhere to start out over on the other side of that green tape. Alice, Rosalie, Bella, we will plan over on the other side of the black tape."

I went to walk away but Edward pulled me back. He tried kissing me but I put my finger to his lips and winked at him. We are enemies now and there is no way he will get anything from me. I pulled away from him and ran to join the other Cullen/Hale women. I huddled up with them and we were all laughing. This reminded me of a stupid movie spoof.

"Just have fun okay? No rules. Other than be careful. Which we really don't need to be careful." Alice said.

"Okay. Spread out." Esme cut in.

I took off in one direction heading away from the others. I looked at my surroundings and thought I heard someone break a branch, but it must have just been me. I kept walking but a little slower. I turned around almost constantly afraid that someone would come out and shoot me.

I was almost sure nobody was there when a paintball hit me in the back. I whirled around and saw Carlisle running away from. I ran after him as quickly as I could. I aimed my gun and shot, hitting him in the back of the leg. He jumped and kept running. I chased him for a few more minutes getting ready to hit him when three more paintballs came at me from all around. I had been caged in by the four of them. Alice, Rosalie, and Esme were nowhere to be seen.

All four of them were laughing wickedly and getting ready to fire. I hurried and shot once at Emmett who was so startled by the blow the he stumbled backwards and onto the ground. I jumped over him and ran away from them. I thought I had lost them so I looked back to see but they were all chasing after me. I kept running and eventually Alice came to my rescue and fired at Jasper. Jasper took off to chase after her and I could hear a loud thud and a boomig laughter coming from the two of them.

"You will never get me." I yelled.

I kept running and soon enough Emmett and Carlisle stopped chasing me. They were probably going to go find Rosalie and Esme. Now Edward was the only one chasing me and he was getting pretty close. Why did my fiancé have to be so fast? I turned around and shot a paintball at him, but he dodged it and sped up. He shot one at me and it hit me in the back of the knee. I let out a small yelp from the scare and just kept running. I took a turn and tried to make my way back to where we had first started out.

When I thought I had lost him I started to slow down, only to be shot by another paintball. I looked all around me and saw no trace of anybody. Where did that come from? Then I was knocked to the ground. I could tell that it wasn't Edward that wasn't sitting on top of me. Instead I looked up and saw Emmett laughing like a hyena. He was really getting a kick out of this.

"What now little sister?" He cackled.

"Get off me." I breathed trying to shove him off.

"Nope. You know I heard from Edward that you refused to kiss him. I don'tthink that's fair I mean being my brother and all he deserves it. I think you should pay for the evil sins you have done." He chuckled.

"Emmett! You dork, get up!" I giggled. "

Nope."

"Please."

He aimed the gun at my gut and his hand tightened on the trigger, but I beat him to it. I shot a paintball at his upper chest and he let out a loud roar.Shoving him off of me I stood up again. As he fell to the ground clutching his heart and pretending to be dying I sat on top of him.

"What now big brother?" I whispered.

"Oh come on Bella! That's not fair!" He whined.

"Yes it is. And I think you should pay for your sins. You never ever hurt a girl."

"I wasn't going to hurt you."

"Sure, sure."

"Next time. I'm watching you now Emmett."

I got up and ran away from him as quickly as I could. Only to be knocked down once again by another male figure. This time I was sure it was Edward's. I smiled at the thought of how movie worthy this was and looked up at his face. The sun was shining down on us and the sparkling set off a glare into my eyes. He still had the funny looking faces on his cheek's and was covered in paint, yet all I was seeing was a gorgeous figure on top of my own.

"Hello love." He grinned devilishly.

"Erm... Hi." I managed to get out.

"I am kind of upset that you just left me there all alone. You ran away from me without even a kiss. What if something happened?" He accused.

"Oh you know everything will be fine."

"I do?"

"Yes I know you do!"

"Alright."

I tried pushing him off but before I knew it his lips crashed against mine and the rest of my surroundings just seemed to disappear. I began to kiss back, but the second I did he pulled away and put his finger to my lips.

He cocked his paintball gun and aimed it at the side of my head. I closed my eyes and waited for a blow, but nothing came. I opened my eyes once again and Edward's face was about an inch from mine and he had an evil, cocky grin on his face.

"Boom." He said seductively, causing me to jump from fright.

He leaned away again and stood up. I layed there on the ground in shock and waited for him to walk away. We just stood there waiting for someone to move. Finally I heard Jasper calling his name and he ran off leaving me behind. I got up and brushed off my behind.I stared after him blankly and began to walk. That look on his face made me lose all train of thought. He looked so scary and evil, yet he looked like he wanted to just whisk me away to his bedroom.

"Hey Bella. Having fun?" Rosalie caught up to me.

"Lots. I don't think I have had this much fun in a long time. I really needed this." I answered.

"We all did."

"Hey what time is it?"

"It's one in the afternoon."

"Wow, today has gone by really fast. It feels like it's only been fifteen minutes."

"I know that is just what happens when you are having fun."

"I know."


	25. another authors note sorry! important

Hi my lovelies... **I am sorry I haven't been updating much!** I really am... I am waiting for my dear beta, clare to get back to me! But I will update soon! promise! I have a bunch of stuff going on right now too... school's out, I have been driving with my instructor a bit lately, and now summer school... lolz... SO! in the meantime... just letting you know **i am NOT done** with this story... but... sadly... **there is not much left**... lolz, but I will do a **sequel** if you guys **want**... lol do you guys want a sequel? well... anyways... check out my new story please...

**ALSO! VERY IMPORTANT**! I deleted an author's note.. the beta one, so chapter 24 MIGHT not be what you think it is! make sure you didn't skip a chapter!  
**SO SORRY**  
Much love

RACHIE!


	26. Chapter 24

**I AM SO SO SO SORRY you guys! it has taken so long to update! and don't blame my beta... I probably should have sent it off earlier... so thank you claire! xoxo! **

**Gah!! i was SO stoked to watch that clip on the mtv awards last night! i started crying! hehe! **

**SO how are my lovely people? lol**

**anyways... here is my update... **

**please check out my other story.. it was only a dream? lol... plwease! **

Chapter 24, Bella's Point Of view

When we reached our starting point, everybody was already gathered together in a a large circle. Rosalie and I ran to join up with them and get more paintballs for our guns. The girls were all standing next to their husbands with their arms wrapped around their waists. That's when I noticed that not everybody was here. Someone was missing.

That someone was Edward.

"Where's " I began, only to be cut off by a loud crunching noise.

I looked to my side and saw Edward running towards me with a giant paintball, one that wouldn't fit into one of our guns. I screamed and tried to manuever to my right and out of his way, but he was to quick and to close. The paintball collided with my head and I was knocked to the ground by the force of Edward's body. I felt the paint rushing down my face and heard the laughter echo through the forest.

"EDWARD!" I shouted as he pulled himself off of me. I rubbed my eyes so I could open them.

"What?" He asked innocently. I kept my mouth shut and stood up. Instead of yelling at him I pulled him into a hug moving my cheek against his. I smeared the paint all over him and he just chuckled. He didn't bother to pull away. He pulled my closer to him and kissed my lips getting red paint on his own.

"Okay, okay. We are going to pair up into two's . Rose and Bella. Jasper and Carlisle. Alice and I. And Emmett and Edward." Esme instructed.

"What for?" Jasper questioned.

"Well, one person will get on their partners shoulders. You will be paired up against one other couple and will have to try and knock your enemy off theshoulders of the one on the ground. You each get a paintball gun. Those on the top can only shoot the one on top. Those on bottom can shoot both the ones ontop and on bottom." Esme answered for all of us.

"Shweet." Emmett giggled.

"Edward and Emmett are up against Bella and Rosalie." Esme continued as if she hadn't heard him. " Which means Carlisle and Jasper, you are up against Alice and I."

"kay." We all agreed.

We paired up. Rosalie suggested that I ride on top of her shoulders. I refused at first but she won in the end. She hoisted me up there and handed me my gun. We walked back into the little clearing and saw Emmett and Edward waiting for us. The others were already out there waiting to start. Emmett was on top of Edward, Carlisle on top of Jasper, and Esme on top of Alice.

"The objective of the game.. Oh! sorry Alice." Esme began as she accidentally wacked Alice in the face. "Is to knock your opponent off like I said. No rules other than the person on bottom can only shoot the person on top. I know it's really impossible, but please try not to end up hurting yourselves alright? Now on your mark... get set... GO!" She pelted Carlisle with a paintball,nearly knocking him off because of his lack of attention.

I ignored them and began shooting at Emmett. He shot back and missed the first few times. Rosalie was also shooting Emmett, and Edward was shooting Rosalie. We kept shooting each other,getting covered in paint and nearly being knocked over. Nobody had fallen off yet, and Emmett had stopped shooting for a few seconds. Then I felt a paintball hit me in the side.

"HEY!" I yelled, looking at the others.

Jasper had his head turned and was whistling a quiet 'It wasn't me' type of tune. I shot back at him, just brushing against the top of his head, but it still splattered. Soon enough we were all attacking each other. Everybody was covered in paint when we all finally ran out of ammo. Still nobody had fallen off. There was a huge puddle of greenish redish paint covering the dirt ground.

"CHARGE!" Emmett called pointing to Rosalie and I. Edward obeyed and started running towards us, only to slip in the paint and send Emmett flying. We burst out laughing as Edward fell onto his behind in the paint, and the already covered Emmett when hurtling into a stack of hay. As Emmett got up he was completely covered in hay and paint.

"Not cool." He grunted walking back towards us while pulling pieces of hayoff his figure. "So not cool."

"Emmett! You Look " Rosalie choked on her laughs. She bent over out of instinct from her laughing and I fell face first into the puddle of paint.

"Oh my gosh." Alice, along with the others were laughing histerically now.

"I'm so sorry Bella!" Rosalie gigled.

"It's fine." I chukled as well, and helped myself up onto my feet.

Carlisle and Esme climbed off of Jasper and Alice's shoulders and came to join us. Edward stood up also and came to stand by my side. He put his arm around my neck and kissed my cheek. I haven't seen him like this in so long, no I don't think I have ever seen him like this. He was so outgoing and free now.

Esme walked over to the volvo and popped the trunk. She pulled out a few blankets and shut the lid. Walking over to a clean patch of grass she lay the blankets out neatly and gave herself a look of satisfaction at the perfection of the way the blankets were layed out. She looked back to us and motioned to the blankets.

"We are not going home in those cars covered in wet paint. So I figured we could all watch the sunset." She smiled warmly. " The blankets can be replaced, but I don't see a need to have to replace the interior of the cars."

"Oh come on Esme." Emmett said walking over to her and giving her a hug.

"Emmett dear, do you really want to ruin your jeep?" She laughed.

"No."

"That's what I thought."

We all layed down on the blankets and stared up at the sky. The sun was beginning to set and there was still not a cloud in the sky. It was Twilight._ "It's the safest time of day for us." _I remember Edward saying a few nights after the port angeles incident. _"The easiest time. But also the saddest, in away... the end of another day, the return of night. Darkness is so predictable."_

"What time is it?" I turned to Jasper who was laying to the side of me.

"8:36" He answered looking at his watch.

"It's Twilight." Edward whispered next to me. Sometimes I don't wonder if he can read my mind. I turned back around and layed my head on his chest. I could hear his breathing as it matched the pace of mine.I smiled and drew letters and figures with my fingers on his stomach. He smiled down at me and kissed my hair.

"Thanks again you guys, I really did need this." I breathed.

"No problem Bella. We all did. I am just glad that you were able to be here to spend it with us." Esme chuckled.

"Next time it's water guns." Carlisle said.

"And water balloons." Jasper added.

We lay there for another hour or so before even bothering to get up. Finally we decided we should go.

Edward drove his volvo home and I rode in the front. When we got back to the house we all showered again. I had to wash my hair three times to get the paint out. When I finished Edward jumped in while I went downstairs. I was greeted by Emmett and Jasper who were fighting over a video game. They were playing some car racing game. It sounded like they were accusing each other of cheating. I walked over to them and held out my hand.

"Let me try." I said.

"What?" They gasped.

"Emmett, let me see the controller. And quit fighting please, it's a game."

He smirked and willingly handed me the controller. I sat down and Jasper started the game.

"You know how to play? Do you know how to use one of these?" He asked,wiggling his controller.

"Yes, I do." I stated.

"Alright."

The race started and we were in racing through the Namib desert. The first round Jasper beat me. He was a good sport about it, he didn't rub it in. We laughed and talked about the game, the moving, and me being a vampire now. He kept saying he was sorry about my birthday, and that he was going to make it up to me.

"So, Esme is having me stay with you tomorrow. She doesn't think I can handle all the people at the funeral . The tears, the blood rush, all of that.So tomorrow we have some bonding time." He said.

"Finally." I giggled.

"Sounds like fun."

"Ya, She also said that it would be okay for us to get close enough to see everything going on outside, without being seen."

"How close?"

"Fairly close."

"Good!"

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Anonymous point of view**

_9:15 A.M._

I sat in the shadows... waiting for her to appear. I knew that she would be here. This was probably the best spot for her to hide. Hidden away from the world that thinks she is gone. Yet she could see that world, and hear it.

It was here that I had decided to make my appearance. I knew she would probably be frightened. I know everything. They told me. Those voices in my head. I believe it all now. I really don't have a choice.

I could hear her coming. I was crouched down, hopefully far enough away that she wouldn't be able to see me. I waited impatiently for her to become visible. When she did, I noticed she was not alone. There was the tall skimpy blonde. He was with her. That only made matters worse. I had thought she would come alone.

"Jasper?" She asked him. That's what his name was.

"Yeah Bell?" He replied.

"Do you smell that?"

"No... I don't."

"Mmm. It smells delicious!"

"I can't smell a thing."

What were they talking about? I started to lean forward, but automatically stoped when I saw her long brown waves blowing in the wind. Turning towards me. She looked for a long moment. I stayed still, but somehow I had the feeling she knew I was here. My heartbeat sped up when she looked straight at me, or so I thought she did. I stared into her brown eyes. completely unaware that she did't have any idea I was here.

Finally though, she turned back around and made a small "hmpf" with a shrug of her shoulders. I realized that now was the time to make my appearance.

I stepped slowly out of the forest and into the clearing. They both turned at the sound of my movements ad stared, wide eyed at me. The blonde looked outraged and afraid. But Bella looked sad, afraid, angry, beautiful. All at once.

"No!" She quietly cried, covering her mouth.


	27. Chapter 25

**I am REALLY sorry once again! I am a HORRIBLE person! I hope this Chapter goes well... haha... Erm.. PLEASE DO ME A FAVOR! Since I am posting this chapter, and my beta hasn't sent it back yet.. hehe.. **

**read my other fic! It was only a DREAM? please please please! not many reviews on it... sniff sniff...**

anyways... I am off to court(no, I didn't kill anybody, it's not for me, I am testyfying against someone.) IF you are on the IMDB boards.. and read the post about the girl running away.. and sleeping with an old guy... ya.. that's me... obviously, LOL, SAME USERNAME! wellz... TTYL! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 25, Bella's point of view**

Why was he here? It felt like it had been years since I had seen him. I mean, it had been three, maybe four weeks. I didn't think he would show up, I honestly didn't want him to. Not yet. I was not ready for this quite yet.

"Why are you here?" My voice was barely more than a whisper.

"I have some things I need to say, to do." He answered.

"But after all the damage you have done. Jake, you hurt me, and you hurt my family." I whined.

"I am sorry for that Bella. I only have a few minutes though." He continued.

"Well, hurry then. Please."

"Bella, I am _really_ sorry for what I did to you. I never thought I would let that happen. I don't know why I got worked up over something so, so little. I care way to much for you. And It hurts me that you don't feel the same way about me."

I opened my mouth to object, but he cut me off. "Okay, so, I guess you do. But you don't want me the way you want, that _lee_ - Edward. I want you to want me that way. I want you to pick me over him. I will always want that. As long as I have you, I don't want anything else. Even if it means that it's just to see you every other day. Even if you stay with him. I can't believe I am doing this. I thought that after you were... changed, that I would stop caring for you all together.

"But I don't. I want you more now than I ever did before. I want to be able to lay with you at night, wether you can or can not sleep. I want to be able to hold your hand and tell you it's all right when you feel bad. I wanted to grow old with you, I wanted to have kids. I know that that's a lot, being as young as I am. But, to me it all makes sense.

"You are the only person I love, and I don't know why that is. I don't care if you are a bloodsucker, I don't care if you can't have kids, or you can't sleep. I care about you. And, Bell's, I want you to feel that way too. And yet, I don't know if you really could ever forgive me. I caused your's, and Charlie's death's. I am the one to blame, and here I am, down on my knee's, begging for your forgiveness.

"Bella, would you please, please reconsider? I know this is stupid, and it's extremely childish, but I don't know what else to do. I am still young, but I am growing up, I would know how to take care of you. I don't know of any other ways that I could get you to fall in love with me again before you leave."

"Jake." I started, wishing tears could fall from my eyes. "I will always love you. I still do, in a strange way. I will be able to forgive you in time. I don't want you though. I want Edward, I always will want Edward. Period. Nothing can change that. I want to grow old with Edward. In a way that's different than yours, or Angela's.

"In a way, I forgive you, I thank you. I now get to spend eternity with my family. Charlie doesn't have to grieve over me, and he is not alone anymore. I mean, sure I will miss all of you. But there are so many benefits from this. I don't want to hurt you Jake. I want to be your friend, but nothing else. I don't want to kiss you, I don't want to hold you. Not like I did. No."

"Erm, Jake." Jasper interrupted us. I forgot he was even here.

"Yes?" He asked, not bothering to take his eyes off of me.

"They are going to be starting."He went on.

"Hold on."

"Bella, do you want me to make him leave?"

"No." I whispered so that Jake couldn't hear. "I can do it on my own, just give us a few seconds."

"Okay."

"Bella, please? Learn to love me all over. Remember the fun times we had. The movies, the motorcycles."

"Jake, that was all before you became what you are now. That's the thing. I miss the old Jacob. Not the new one. Your too greedy, and insensitive. I want you to be the person you were before this." I cried.

"I can be, just give me a chance. Bella, please? I want you to come with me, somewhere far far away from here. Billy won't mind. He would rather you be with me than him. I don't care where. Anywhere you want. Just... please... come with me?"

"No. I don't want to go with, that's the thing jacob. I don't want to go anywhere with you. I am moving with the Cullen's, and that's final"

"Please? I won't stop fighting for you. Not yet."

"Jake, I said no. Now please, go attend my funeral. Your needed there."

"So's he."

"I won't be there, I am not sure if I would be able to take the smell of the blood. The rush. So, they kept me behind. Besides, I think you guys would be able to handle it on your own." Jasper finally spoke.

"Oh. Well, I guess I should get going then." Jacob said under his breath.

"Yeah, bye." I walked over to him slowly and gave him a hug. He felt warm against my skin, and he smelt almost half as good as Edward. He didn't stink at all. I think he smelled great.

"You guys exaggerate over the whole smell thing." I laughed, pulling away from him.

"What?" They asked.

"I don't think Jacob smells at all. He actually smells sort of... coconutty." I chuckled.

"That, that must have to do with your little, strength." Jasper said.

"Hm."

"Bye Bell's" Jacob said before quickly walking down to the funeral home.

"Jasper, I am sorry you had to see that, feel that." I said, turning to face him.

"It's okay. I know how you feel, literally." He chuckled.

"So, are you excited for the move?"

"Yes, Sort of. Where we are going, it's sort of fun. I have been there before. I love Carlisle. Ha. It's a fantastic place. No matter the size. I think you will like it."

"That's good." I nudged him.

"So, are you only here because of Alice? I mean, if she left you, would you, ya know, leave the family?"

"To be honest, no. I have worked to hard for this. And I am getting better. I love Alice more than anything, and would leave if she asked me to. But I wouldn't stop feeding on animals. I actually sort of like this lifestyle, I don't feel horrible about killing anymore. I am just glad those days are over with now."

"That's nice. You would really leave if she asked? If Edward asked me to leave, I think I would die of a heart attack."

"Oh, haha. Edward would never do that. You didn't see him when we left. You should have seen him when he first met you. You were going to drive him mad. He loves you more than all of us put together. Bella, when you left, I thought that he might have died from heart break. At first he was devastated because you believed him.

"And then it was because he missed you so much. He would call me every now and then, and tell me that he missed the way you talked in your sleep, and the way you would laugh, or your heartbeat would speed up. I felt so horrible. I was the cause of the whole mess. If I wouldn't have been there I probably wouldn't have tried so hard to kill you. We would be happier. All of us. But, I remember how I hurt him so much. For a while there, that was all I thought about.

"My emotions would put the others down too though, so I had to be careful. It was actually very hard at first. Alice didn't do much, she still shopped, and she still got dressed. But she wasn't as enthusiastic about it. Carlisle, you could see it in his face that he missed you too. It was like Him and Esme had lost a daughter. They kept going though. They weren't as loud anymore.

"Emmett. He was almost as bad as Edward in a way. He didn't like not having you around to laugh at. He would sometimes find somebody else to trip, or make fun of. He didn't joke about certain things either. He didn't really talk about humans, because they reminded him of you. And, Rosalie. She surprised me, she went on with life as if nothing had happened, yet you could still tell that she missed you. I could feel it. Every now and then when Edward would come home, he said that he would get thoughts from her about you. Or see images of you. She is jealous, but in a wierd way, she still likes you." He ended at that, and we sat still for a moment.

"So. You guys were miserable?" I questioned.

"Not exactly, but, you did change our lives Bella." He replied.

"I am sorry that I caused you guys pain. Don't feel like it's your fault though. I am so clumsy that I could fall a hundred miles away from a vampire, and somehow, he would smell the blood and find me." I giggled.

"True." He agreed.

We were sitting on a log looking down at the funeral home. I could see a few people outside, one of them was Emily. The other two I didn't know. They were talking about me, how sad it was that I had died so young. I tried to listen in on what was going on inside, but I couldn't hear a single voice. I waited, trying harder to listen, and heard a sweet, musical sound start to flow through. I knew it anywhere, and just who was playing it.

Edward was playing my lullaby. I wanted to cry again, I didn't think he would do that. I wondered what was going on in there, the way everybody looked. I hadn't seen Edward since he put on his suit this morning. I didn't want him to go. He looked so beautiful in that suit. He looked as if he were going to a wedding, not his fiancé's funeral. I remember him laughing and kissing me before they left. He didn't look sad at all, I wonder if he did now.

As soon as the song stopped, another started. It was Claire De lune. The first song we listened to together. It wasn't that big of a deal, but it's one of my favorites. So quiet and melodical. After it stopped, I could hear Emmett give a speech. He talked about the time I had broken my leg a last spring. It made people laugh, but he sounded truly sorrowful.

I also heard Mike and Angela talk. They talked about the time they first saw me. They didn't say much, other than that I became a great friend to them and that they would really miss me. Billy gave a talk, he talked about how I would whine on those fishing trips that Charlie and him would force me to go on. I had to laugh a little at that, because I could barely remember what happened.

And then I heard Edward's voice. The pain in it, the hurt, the discomfort. It sounded so real.

"_It's hard to stand up here." _He started "_Knowing that the reason I am here is because my Bella is not. You can't imagine how hard this is right now. To be up here, talking about the love of my life. The girl I wanted to spend the rest of my life with, and knowing now that I can not have her here with me. _

_"Isabella was my everything. We hardly ever fought, except on a few occasions. She was a good person. She never gave up until she got what she wanted, but she was never a greedy person. She was always willing to help. Wether it was unload box after box from a truck, or drive when someone else didn't want to._

_"Bella, was my fiancé. We hadn't told anybody yet, we were planning on it though. She wasn't ready. She wasn't sure that Charlie or Reneé would approve of it. At first, she didn't even want to get married. She'd tell me that she wanted to have me forever, that she never wanted to leave my side, but she wouldn't marry me. She had me, and she always will. I was ecstatic when she finally gave in. _

_"I couldn't wait to tell the world about our engagement, but for some reason, she could. I don't know what would go through her mind. It frustrated me, she would always edit. I could tell. She was a horrible liar. It never worked. I loved it when she would lie though. Mainly because everytime she was caught, her face would go a dark red. I loved it when she blushed, it made her even more beautiful than she already was._

_"I can't explain in words the way I felt about her. Only knowing her for a few years, and loving her more than anybody else possibly could. I will miss the way her hair would blow in the wind, or how her face would light up in the sun. I wish I could see her smile one more time, that I could have one more day with her, that she could still be here. Even if she left me to go live with Reneé again, I would be here, I would be waiting in the wings to take her back. As long as she was still safe, alive._

_"And yet, she's not. I won't get to hold her in my arms anymore. I won't get to watch her cooking, or cleaning up. I wont be able to watch her blush, or smile. I can't hold her when she cries, I can't be there for her when she needs me. And I can't tell her that everything will be fine."_ He was starting to cry, it's sounded so real, I desperately wanted to go down there to comfort him.

_"I feel horrible, as if it's my fault she is gone. I didn't want to let her go down to the reservation, I knew in my gut it was wrong, something was wrong. I did though, she wanted to go, she needed to go. She wouldn't take no for an answer. That was first real fight we got into. _

_"When I heard. About the wreck, I cracked. I threw things, broke things, cried like a little boy. "_This can't be happening"_ I would yell. I was on the verge of killing myself knowing she wouldn't be here to tell me it was okay, and that nothing had happened. It took hours for my family to convince me everything would be alright. I wouldn't believe them, Bella, my Bella, she's gone. And I can't help it, I can't change that. No matter how hard I try._

_"She took everything with her. She took my heart, piece by piece, as it sunk in, she ripped it right out of me. No more laugh, no more smile, no more anything. I don't know how or why I am standing here. I am. I have every reason to let you guys know that Bella and I were made for eachother. I don't care if you think we are to young. The chance of anything happening, it's over. And I know Bella would thank you all, for everything you have done for her. Every single one of you were there for her. I know she is happy now. Period." _He sobbed into the microphone. I wondered if he meant it all. Or if it was just a hoax.

I started to sob, I felt as if I had really died in a way. A way that I could not be brought back to my family. I was starting to feel the pain. Now I will never be able to see anybody ever again. I can't tell my mother I love her. I can't laugh at phil. Or argue with Jess. I won't be able to hang out with Angela, or turn Mike down. I can't even talk to my father. He's not here anymore either. Because of me, he is gone.

Jasper pulled me into his arms while I sobbed, rocking me swiftly back and forth, telling me it was going to be okay. I wanted to pull away, tell him that I was fine. But I wasn't. I needed to be comforted, and Edward wasn't here to do that right now.

"They are coming out now. To take your casket to the cemetery." He whispered.

I pulled away, and looked towards the doors of the funeral home. A preist was holding it opened, and I could barely get a glimpse of Reneé. I wanted so badly to see the looks on their faces, I needed to know how much I had hurt them. No matter how much pain it caused me.


	28. Chapter 26

**Once again:  
I  
AM  
SO  
SORRY!!  
****  
seriously! I didn't think I would be so BUSY! I have my DRIVING TEST IN TWO DAYS! and i'm FREAKING OUT! My instructor is cool, but if I don't pass, I can't get my license! gah... and i'm SO stoked for BD! **

**These next two chapters will be shorter. Why? because the next chapter is the LAST chapter of this story. and then the sequel! Hehe! **

**and as for my other 2 stories, it was only a dream, and Airport drama. They will BOTH be continued. I'm working on them right now. I just haven't really had time. Hehe!  
Much Love  
Rachie!**

**Chapter 26, Bella's Point Of View.**

I watched as the tiny, clear crystal's trickled down my mother's face like a waterfall. Her cheeks were a cherry red, bright and filled with pain. Her eyes showed no emotion at all as Phil comforted her in his arms. Her mascara ran, and everytime she would wipe the tears away, many more would follow, and the makeup would just spread.

I watched other family members walk out too. Aunt's, Uncle's, some of them were crying, some of them were not. I didn't know all of them too well, but still, they were in pain. I heard one of my aunt's -- not sure which one -- whisper to the person next to her. She said things like "it's such a shame" and "She's just too young, poor Reneé." I also saw some of Phil's family members there. I never really got to know them either. They seemed like great people, but I never cared to get to know them well.

Most importantly, I searched for Edward's face. I skimmed through the crowd, and saw him coming out of the funeral home carrying the back right end of my empty casket. He still looked gorgeous in his suit, but the pain and fear in his face made all of that beauty stronger. His eyes were a deep topaz, he looked sad, but I still knew deep down he wasn't, he could still come home to me. I wonder if he, too, felt bad for my family.

His face was paler, but not by much. It took me a minute to realize he also had tears rolling off of his cheeks. I gasped quite loudly, and he must have heard. He gazed up at me, a sudden look of worry in his eye's. I smiled down at him to reassure that everything was fine and he let out a small sigh of relief. He caught my eye's again, and I lost all control of my mind. I couldn't think, I couldn't even drop my gaze.

His mouth silently formed the words "I love you" and he smiled up at me. Realizing where he was, he dropped it. I whispered the same three words back to him, and finally let my eye's drop to my feet. After a moment I looked back up and watched everybody climb into their cars to follow the hearse. Carlisle and Esme rode in the front of the Mercede's, Alice, and Rosalie were in the back. Behind them, Emmett drove Edward's Volvo while Edward sat in the passenger seat.

"Are you ready to leave now?" Jasper interrupted my thoughts.

"Huh?" What about the burial? I thought.

"To. the. cemetery." He inunciated every word with caution.

"Oh, yeah, Right." I stood up." Let's go!"

He stood up along with me and started to lift me onto his back, he quickly remembered though, and set me back down. We started running through the forest for the second time. We took the long way, but still made it there within two minute's. Jasper pointed to the site, and we found a nearby tree that we would be able to hide in. We climbed it and waited.

"Jasper, how was Edward crying?" I questioned.

"Eyedrops. All of them were." He replied.

"Oh. It looked so real!" I said after a second of silence.

"It partly was, they had to experience losing you. They have to go through the whole funeral process, so they partly get to feel half of what they would feel if they didn't get to see you again. We all really do care about you Bella. You just don't realize how much." He whispered. " Yeah, at first we didn't know you, so we didn't care about you as much as we do now, but you grew on us, and to see Edward so happy. It made us all happy.

"You just need to wake up and smell the daisie's. We do love you, your like my sister. Same goes for Alice, Emmett, and even Rose. She will come around don't worry. And your like a daughter to Carlisle and Esme. If we lost ya, things would only get worse for a while. I mean, Edward would probably go back to the volturi, so we would lose the both of you, how well do you think we would all handle that?"

"I, um, I don't know." I choked on my own words.

"Just know that we will always care about you. Period." He finished.

I kept my mouth shut and focused back in on the people that were now arriving. Everybody was pretty much there, getting out of their cars. The boys carried my casket to the site and set it on top of the metal bars. Everybody gathered around and bowed their heads as a prayer was said.

As soon as the prayer was over, Sam walked to the middle of the crowd and pulled out a piece of paper. He cleared his throat a few times, and started to speak.

"_I knew Bella quite well, she used to hang around La push quite often. We had a lot of good times, and she was a very happy young girl. I wanted to read this poem I found, I thought it might be something she would say if she were here._

_Do not stand at my grave and weep,  
I am not there, I do not sleep._

I am a thousand winds that blow.  
I am the diamond glint on snow.  
I am the sunlight on ripened grain.  
I am the gentle autumn rain.

When you wake in the morning hush,  
I am the swift, uplifting rush  
Of quiet birds in circling flight.  
I am the soft starlight at night.

Do not stand at my grave and weep.  
I am not there, I do not sleep.  
Do not stand at my grave and cry.  
I am not there, I did not die!"

As he spoke his voice would die down a bit, but then get louder as soon as he realized he was getting quieter. After he finished he walked back towards the other members of the Quileute tribe. He stood behind Billy's wheelchair, and bowed his head once again while another prayer was said.

I felt very strange, I was attending my own funeral, yet nobody but the Cullen's, the pack, and I knew about it. I didn't really like the feeling, or the sight. I was the one to blame for all the tears today. I was the one that caused this whole mess, and even though Jacob was the one that had hurt me, I was the one stupid enough to run away. I still couldn't quite grasp the whole fact that to my family, I was dead. Dead as in I didn't walk the earth anymore. As in they couldn't see me ever again, and I couldn't tell them I loved them.

Jasper and I stayed until everybody was gone. We waited while they started lowering the casket into the ground. We waited until Phil and Reneé finally left. We waited for what felt like hours. We didn't climb down and leave until we were positive nobody would see us. When we finally did leave, we went straight back to the house. Nobody was there, so I went to Edward's room.

I started to pack a few things, the very few cd's he had left, some of his clothes, just the little things. Not long after I started, I stopped and just plopped down on his couch. I closed my eyes and just pictured the events of the day. I replayed all the pain over again until it hurt to much to see the discomfort.

The door slowly cracked and I opened my eyes. Edward was back. He walked into the room and over to the couch. Instead of sitting down with me, he picked me up and set me on his bed. We layed there in silence for a few minutes and he just stroked my hair and stared into my eyes. I tried not to meet his gaze, but it was to hard to fight. I didn't quit thinking this time though, in fact, all I did was think. About the future we were going to have together.

"Are you okay?" He finally whispered.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why do you ask?" I breathed.

"Just wondering. Today was sort of a long day."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. It was just... wierd going through all of that."

"I know how ya feel." I chuckled.

"I guess you do. I'm sort of... relieved I changed you. If I really had to go through that, knowing that I wasn't going to be able to come home to you, I don't know what I would have done. That was hard enough. To pretend like that, make myself feel it, and having it just come naturally. I am happy I didn't make the mistake of not changing you."

"Same goes for me. I still will miss my family though. They looked so dead down there. Sometimes, I do wish I was still alive. I'm not sure I was really ready to say goodbye. I want to be with you for all eternity, but, i'm not sure I was ready for this. I didn't really get a chance to say goodbye. It just happened."

"Are you saying you regret me changing you?" Edward's breath caught in his throat, he barely choked out the words.

"No! Not at all! I am more than happy you did! I just... I can't grasp the fact that my life as a human is really over."

"Oh."

"I love you Edward. Don't ever think differently."

"I love you more." He smiled. "Are you ready for tomorrow?"

"What's tomorrow?" I asked confused.

"Were moving, remember?" He spoke with caution, his voice was strangled, and a little lower in pitch than normal.

"Oh. Yes. I guess I forgot." I laughed.

"Well, lets get packing, we have things to do, people to see, places to go. Actually, we just have things to do." He chuckled at his own joke, making me laugh with him. We climbed off the bed and started getting things ready for tomorrow.


	29. Chapter 27

**it's short... I know... K... I don't think I am doing a sequel... I might be... so, If I do, it will be called, let's put a smile on that face (yes, I know, TDK, oh fuckin welll... excuse the french) anyways... It will be titled that cuz, well, bella will ALWAYS be clumsy, ALWAYS, and things will happen, what you think I'm gonna give u a happily ever after?! well... not yet. **

**Here it is. ALSO... i'm not continuing Airport drama. And, It will be quite a while before I continue the other one, it was only a dream? right, that's the name i think. Anyways... Going to pick up my friend. Later... and REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**Chapter 27, Bella's Point Of view**

"Edward. Rosalie. Jasper. Alice. Bella. Emmett. Come down here please." Esme's honey sweet voice called us from downstairs.

Edward took my hand and led me down the stairs slowly along with the others to find Esme. She was waiting at the bottom of the stairs with Carlisle by her side. We sat down on the couch and awaited our directions for the flight to Carlisle England.

"Alright, our seats on the plane are pretty much right by each other. We are first class. Here are your tickets. Remember, behave, I don't want to get kicked out of the airport before we even enter it." Carlisle instructed.

He handed us our tickets, Edward and I sat side by side in seats A12 and A13. Emmett and Rosalie got seats A14 and A15. Alice and Jasper got seats A9 and A10. And Carlisle and Esme had seats A20 and A 22, so probably right behind us all.

"All of our things are packed, right? Everything that we are taking is in a box or bag and in the car's ready to go. Right?" Esme asked.

"Yep." Emmett answered for us.

"Alright, everybody get in a car, and lets head off to the airport." Carlisle smiled.

We stood up, everybody took a little time to get in the cars, i don't think any of us really wanted to leave, especially me. This is where the best two and a half, and worst eight months of my life happened. I can't just move on with it and forget everything. I will miss this little town, this big mansion. And our meadow.

Ahh, the meadow. Edward and I took a small trip there after we finished packing last night. It was special to the both of us. it was hard to leave behind everything just like that. The meadow hadn't changed much since we visited it a few days ago, but it was raining, so everything was wet. I hadn't had so much fun in quite a while. We danced in the rain, we layed on the grass, and just stared at the sky, even though you couldn't see stars. When we got home, it was four in the morning, so we showered and here we are now.

We climbed into Edwards Volvo, he had quite a bit of stuff in the backseat, so it was just the two of us. We were quiet half the way down there, I don't think that either of us were really ready to say goodbye to our old lives. I let myself sob quietly for a little while, Edward didn't ask me about it, but he would give me a worried glance every few minutes.

"What are you thinking?" He finally murmured, taking my hand in his.

"Just, leaving. I'm not ready to give everything up yet, but, if that means spending forever with you, I think I can handle it." I replied.

I wiped my eyes, expecting to get my fingers wet, but there was nothing, they stayed dried. I leaned my head back against the headrest and closed my eyes, thinking of what our new house might look like, Edward and I googled Carlisle, England, but there wasn't really much information, not too many pictures either. Esme said she bought a house, she figured we would love it, but wouldn't tell us what it looked like, or why.

"Love, we are here." Edward stroked my cheek, and I opened my eyes.

Smiling, I stepped out of the volvo, Greeted by Alice's normal kiss on the cheeks. It had only been about twenty minutes, but she still seemed happy as ever to see me. She took my hand and led me straight into the airport, leaving everybody else behind. I stopped her, remembering I was stronger, and turned to go back to help.

"Alice, we have to help them carry everything." I stated.

"Actually, no, we don't, Rosalie, Esme, You, and I are going to go inside, The boys, they are going to take the cars off a nearby cliff, if we are going to have to start over, we can't have all of our things with us. The only things we are taking, are personal things. Which, Edward will bring back with him. It won't take that long, but why do you think we are here so early? Our plane doesn't leave until noon, and it's only nine thirty.

"We just have to be cautious, we can't let anybody see you. So, put these on." She handed me a pair of those big, bug-eye glasses, and a sun hat. "Just in case. So, let's get going."

"Oh." I managed to choke out.

Rosalie and Esme caught up to us and we entered the airport.I heard tire's squealing and new it was the guys taking off. We went straight to a small gift shop, that had purse's and crystal ball's, a little of everything. Alice bought a pink and black leather purse to put her money in. After that, we went to where our plane was supposed to take off, and waited for the guys to arrive.

I told the girls I was going to walk around, look at the shops. They said it was fine, surprisingly they didn't follow me. I was tempted to go get a bagel, but then I remembered that I don't eat human food anymore. I looked at almost every shop, until I read a computers screen that said our plane was now boarding. I started to walked back towards the others, but I was instantly pulled back by a large, strong hand. I thought at first I fell, but instead I was wrapped snugly inbetween his chest and arms.

"What are you doing?" His voice whispered into my ear.

"Walking. You know, to the plane." I joked.

"I see. Can I walk you to your plane ma'am?" He asked, kissing my forehead before releasing me, and taking my arms in his.

"Of course."

We walked to the section our plane was at, the guys following closely behind us, our arms locked together, like an unbreakable hold. and I knew that I never wanted to break that hold. After all we've been through, It's stronger than any other bond i've ever had with anybody. Even Jacob.

I know where I belong, and that's with Edward. I'll always want him. I chose to be with him, and I don't want to go back on that choice. Atleast not right now. Hopefully, I will never change my mind. I can't see myself living an eternity without him. I don't want to hurt him, I don't want to be hurt. I'll keep my focus on the present. not the past, nor the future. I'll go where things take me.


End file.
